Secret of Moonacre 2: The Vipers Curse
by Rin Shiroko
Summary: Set right after the end of Secret of Moonacre. After the pearls are returned to the sea, everyone believes things will be peaceful again. but what happens when a giant viper appears and gives maria a message? Will it awaken a second curse? Or is it the beginning of the second curse itself! Will Robin and Maria be able to stop it? summery sucks. RobinxMaria
1. Chapter 1

Moonacre Aftermath

Chapter 1

MPOV

"Well, we should probably be getting back to the manor now." Uncle Benjamin said. I stifled a yawn and answered, "Yes… I suppose we should." Loveday, holding the hand of my prideful uncle, spoke up. "Benjamin, how's about we invite my father and Robin to the house for some refreshments and a place to sleep? After all, it is closer than the castle." Uncle thought for a moment, and not being able to deny Loveday, he sighed and nodded.

"Master Coeur De Noir and Robin, would care to join us for some drink and possibly a night's stay?" Coeur looked uneasy, but Robin looked at me and smirked. He straightened, bowed low to my uncle, and with perfect politeness and respect, said, "Sir Benjamin, it would be a pleasure and I would be very grateful if you would allow me to enter your magnificent house… That is, if the princess wishes for me to be present at all." He cast me a mischievous glance. Fine. If he wanted to play it that way, well Cat's teeth, tongue, and tonsils, so will I.

I curtsied and, holding myself with the air of a lady with power, replied, "Well, I am not so sure, seeing as you, good sir, have tried to kidnap me on numerous occasions, locked me in a dungeon, and then proceeded in making me fall off of a very high wall."

Robin's face fell as he winced slightly. "It's not like I wanted to do those things, princess…" he said softly. "And! Then you-"I paused for dramatic affect. "You helped me find the pearls, stood up to your father to protect me, and saved Moonacre." I looked at him steadily, a small smile forming on my lips.

Robin's eyes went from sorry to amused. "Well princess, does that mean a low, unworthy bandit such as myself my step into your home?" he asked.

Without skipping a beat, I replied, "No." Robin's eyes widened a little, and Loveday gasped. "A bandit cannot come in. But-" I paused yet again and smirked before saying, "my new ally and potential new best friend, Mr. Robin De Noir, can."

Robin smiled lightly, with was so much better, compared with his usual smirk, took my hand and kissed it lightly, saying, "You have my eternal servitude, Princess." I smiled down at his face, taking in how his eyes sparkled, as if we were sharing an inside joke.

Uncle Benjamin cleared his throat, snapping us back into reality. We blushed, turning away from each other. Loveday gave a knowing grin, but I hadn't the slightest idea of why or why I was blushing!

"Well, that's that, nothing to be done." Uncle said. "Let's all head back, before we fall asleep standing up." He gestured for Coeur to follow him. "Yes, I think we should." The lord of the forest replied. Loveday and Uncle Benjamin lead the party toward the house, closely followed by Miss Heliotrope and Digweed, Coeur De Noir, who was walking very timidly, for Wrolf was next to him.

Robin ended up walking in slow strides next to me, and we stayed like that for around five minutes, in perpetual silence, until I couldn't stand it any longer. "Robin! Say something please!" I exclaimed. "I honestly don't care how boring the topic, just say something!" He looked at me and said, "But what is there left to say? Maria, we've done what seems like everything."

I stared at him for a moment and he got a defensive look on his face. "What?" I shook my head and said, "You finally said my name… you didn't call me 'Princess'." I liked it better than my nickname, the way the sounds slide off his tongue… wait, what? That is definitely new. I just met him for God's sake! I must just be exhausted.

Robin just absently said, "Well, yeah. That is your name after all." I nodded my head, yawning and rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes. Robin noticed and said, "Tired, Princess?" I rolled my eyes at the return of my nickname, and said, "Well, yes. It is after two in the morning." He chuckled and before I could protest, swooped one arm behind my legs and used his other to cradle my back. "Robin! Set me down!" I yelled in his ear.

"Just go to sleep, princess… I'll wake you when we are at the manor. And don't worry… I probably won't kidnap you." He said, a hint of a smirk leaking into his voice. I sighed in defeat, and nuzzled into his chest. He smelled of pine wood and leather, fresh cut grass and sweet hay. It was a warm and pleasant smell, and I started taking deep, slow breaths. I heard Robin chuckle and murmur, "Do I smell good, or are you asleep?"

"Hmm I wonder which one it is, Bird Boy." I replied sleepily. I was on the brink of unconsciousness when he sighed. "Maria, call me that again and I'll drop you. I swear it, I'll drop you." He warned. "Bird Boy." I whispered and I slipped off into the shifting world of unconsciousness.

In my dream, I was wandering the forest, Wrolf with me, and Serena in a little wicker basket I had gotten from Silverydew. We were in a deep part, when I heard twigs snapping under foot somewhere in a clump of bushes. "Robin?" I called out, expecting the curly haired imp to jump out at me. But suddenly, Wrolf growled into the shadows, and Serena puffed up and shook with fear. I whispered once more, "Robin?" my voice shaking with fear. I knew, however, that it was not my friend, and I started backing up.

"Looook… iiiit's a liiiiittleee Moooooon Priiiinceeeessss…." A voice rasped. Out slithered an enormous snake, with white milky eyes the size of an apple. Its body reeked of decaying flesh and it had many battle scars. Looking toward its mouth I saw fangs the size of my own small dagger that had been a present from my uncle. Its mouth dripped green slime and white foam. Where the substance hit on the ground, the grass died and smoked down to ash. "Yoooou dooon't haaave muuchh tiiime leeeft, Priiiinceesss." It rattled.

That was not okay. The only person I allowed to call me that was Robin, and he was my best friend. Suddenly, the snake lunged and I woke with a start, my arm burning. "OH!" I yelled. I was still in Robins arms, but we were walking into the garden of the manor to go in.

"I was just about to wake you Princ- what's wrong, Maria? Are you ok?" He looked at my face, and seeing it pale, and feeling me shake, he pulled me closer to his body, as if trying to protect me. I couldn't form full sentences and I broke out into tears. I buried my head in Robin's many scarves, and he shushed me, trying to calm me down.

When that didn't seem to work, he muttered to me, "Shhh try to be quiet, be still, and keep your face to me." We walked through the door, and I heard people talking, and Robin say quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "She's asleep, so I'm going to try and put her in her bed without waking her." Loveday said, "Oh look at my brother, being such a gentlemen. Maria must've tamed you. Anyways, her room is up the stairs, down the hall, and up the tower steps. You can't miss it." I felt Robin nodded and start climbing the steps up into my room. I must say, I was glad he was here for me. He's who I would've wanted with me anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, everyone who has been reading my stories. It really makes me feel good that you take the time to look at these. Now I don't own The secret of Moonacre, I only own the plot of this story.

Rin

Moonacre

Chapter 2

RPOV

Quiet. That's what the world seemed like when Maria went over the cliff. The only thing I could hear was the frantic and rapid beating of my own heart. Then the world rushed back to me when she emerged from the rough waves on the back of that white horse. After that the world was so calm, so peaceful, I believed that there wouldn't be any more problems. I might finally have a friend my age, though she's a girl, and might finally be able to do something other than the plundering and scolding routine I daily got from my father. I might actually have a chance to start anew, with new people, with new places to explore, and with Maria.

I hadn't known her long, but just from the trying hours I had been with her, I felt like I had spent years with her. I could see she possessed something other than her angelic beauty. She had finesse. She had a fiery spirit. She had guts. She had courage. She had unwavering will power. She had everything that a De Noir man had times ten… plus looks! Though she was polite, dainty, and quite prideful, she could look an intimidating captor (Me) in the eye and dare him to come closer.

But the look on her face when she had woken from her sleep was terrifying. She looked as fragile as glass, her steady gaze darting around, her usually rosy cheeks pale and slightly sweaty. She looked like a person who had seen some horror such as a murder, and she wasn't handling it well. She looked at me and started sobbing. I wanted to make it better, but I didn't know how, for I had never seen a girl cry before. Well, that's not entirely true. Girls at the castle cried a lot, because they picked fights and not always won. They might cry and sob, but I never wanted to help them. Not once. But Maria was different. For some reason, her shaking frame and tear stained face were heart-wrenching and I could hardly bear it.

I tried quieting her outside, but it didn't work. We needed a quiet place we could talk, away from every one. I needed to know what had shaken her up so badly, and try and make it better. But where could we go so that we could be alone?

Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I decided it was worth it. Whether or not it might be seen as wrong. I walked into the manor and almost caught my breath. It was beautiful. All made of white stone, marble, and wrought iron. The amazing stair case that led no doubt to the bedrooms and private quarters. But the most amazing part was the scene in front of me. My father was sitting in a big comfy looking chair with a glass of brandy in his pudgy hand. He had a smile that I hadn't seen in years plastered on his face, his eyes twinkling. Sir Benjamin was talking with stiff politeness, but the tension was gone.

"She's asleep, so I'm going to try and put her in her bed without waking her." I said, looking at everyone enjoying themselves. I looked down at Maria's face, which was still hidden in my blood red scarves, and just as I had instructed her, she remained seemingly asleep. I don't know the look that was on my face, but Loveday suddenly sighed and said, "Oh look at my brother, being such a gentleman. Maria must've tamed you. Anyways, her room is up the stairs, down the hall, and up the tower steps. You can't miss it."

I rolled my eyes and nodded my head. I turned and slowly started to mount the smooth steps. As I went, I looked around, and I must say, it was much prettier than the castle. At home, all our walls were the same steely gray or brown clay color. Nothing shined, unless you count our tableware, and there was most certainly not a marble staircase. There were skillfully drawn portraits on the walls and some silk tapestries, no doubt depicting some Merryweather ancestor.

When I got to the top of the marble stairs, I walked down the hallway. There were mirrors and gold candelabras hanging, giving off, strangely, a silver glow. I reached the end of the hall and looked up what seemed to be a spiral staircase. Does Maria really live up there? Does she, a city girl, have to climb this many steps just to reach her own bed?

"Robin, if we are going to my room, could you get on with it? You're going to hurt yourself carrying me for so long." Maria suddenly said. I jumped and looked down at her. "You're not _that_ heavy you know. And if anything, you'll give me a heart attack rather than me hurting myself, with you jumping off every high thing in sight." I replied, a faint smile coming to my lips. I hadn't really smiled much before this, and the feeling was so new. She rolled her eyes at me and I thought she would demand for me to set her down. She didn't. Instead she snuggled down deeper into my chest and heaved a breath. I could feel a heat traveling up my face, and I looked into the mirror by the stairs, only to see myself in a strange pink color. I was blushing.

I shook my head and mentally scolded myself. _She's a Merryweather. You can't feel that way for her. _My brain started to command. But I stopped myself. No, I _could_ feel that way and Merryweather or not, it didn't matter. The feud was over. Maria was just like the girls at the castle, only frilly-er, and dainty-er, and, well, well mannered… you know what, she was a _girl. _I got that and I saw her as one, I teased her, yeah, but that was because I trusted her and knew her. She was someone I wanted to keep safe. I had decided that when I had held the knife to my own fathers throat.

Shaking myself back to reality, I noticed Maria was looking at me with a strange look on her face. "What are you thinking about?" she questioned. Like hell I was going to tell her. "Nothing, Princess. Just wondering how on earth you make it up those every day." She smirked and I was pleased to see the color slowly coming back to her cheeks. "It's not that hard, you know." She replied.

"Well, there is one way to find out." I said, and I started climbing the steps. It was a tight corkscrew staircase, and Maria didn't help, but she didn't ask to be put down, nor did I want to put her down. Eventually, and not to a moment too soon, we reached the top. There was a tiny little door, almost too small for me, on one side. On the other was a portrait of my sister! No wait. It wasn't her but someone who looked identical to her.

Maria noticed my gaze and said, "Robin De Noir, that is the First Moon Princess of Moonacre Valley." I nodded my head and went up to the door, kicking it hard enough that the latch clicked and the door swung open. It was close, but I cleared the door, and laid Maria down on her bed gently.

"You didn't have to carry me all the way up here, you know." She whispered sitting on the edge of her bed. "Well, it would have wasted time just setting you down. Plus, you look like you can't even stand on your legs." I replied roughly. "Right," Maria said, "Well, could you perhaps turn and face the wall, because I have got to get out of this dress." She held the skirts out as if showing weights tied to it. I just saw shiny red velvet. I blushed and said, "Alright." and turned to the sky blue wall. Maria slipped behind the screen to undress and my thoughts wandered.

I blushed for yet the third time that night, just thinking how close I was to a girl who was undressing. Then I paled at the thought of us getting caught doing nothing and people thinking we were doing something. I was shaken from my mixed up thoughts by Maria timidly saying, "Er, Robin? I really hate to ask, but would you... um… help me with the strings?"

At first I was confused. Strings? What strings? Then it hit me like a horse and I turned as red as a tomato. "Um, I guess so." I said slowly. She walked out in her corset and turned from me so I could get the strings that were tied tightly in the back. Before she turned away, I could see that she was embarrassed as well about the situation we were now in.

I put one hand on her hip and felt her shiver. I tried not to think about what was below the corset, but, being a seventeen year old boy, that didn't work very well. But since I respected Maria, I didn't look. I kept my eyes fastened on the silky cord I was attempting to undo. This thing was on her tighter than a rabbit in a trap! Finally, I got the damn thing off and turned back to the wall.

"Thank you, Robin." She said. I nodded my head and murmured "No problem." She came out in a white dressing gown and sat, brushing her hair out. "You can turn around now, Bird Boy." She said lightly. Apparently she was feeling much better. "Again with that name." I said, mock exasperation dripping from my voice. The truth was, I didn't really mind. At first, well yeah, it was extremely annoying, but I got used to it and came to like it. It gave us a connection. She was definitely the only person who could call me that without getting punched, and from her family, I guessed I was the only one who could call her "Princess".

I looked at her slender arms, raking slowly through her long auburn hair, and I noticed a strange black mark on her arm. I reached out suddenly and caught it mid stroke with a firm grip.

"What is this?" I asked looking closely at the dark mark. "I'm not sure. I didn't notice it until now." Maria said. The design looked like a Usambara Eyelash Bush viper, only the color was black. Around the area was a sickly green color. When I gingerly touched the place that was the snake's red eyes, Maria jumped and yelped in pain. "Sorry! I won't do that again if I can help it." I promised her. She nodded, wiping the tears that had started forming in the corners of her eyes. Again with the tears.

I knelt down and dropped her arm. "Oh Maria. I'm sorry that hurt. I didn't know it would." I said softly in her ear as I gathered her small body in my arms. She nodded and said, "Don't worry, Robin. I'm fine… and your breath tickles." I chuckled nervously and then thought, _Wait, I'm supposed to be Mr. Tough guy._ I decided to teaser her, and I bit her ear gently.

Maria made a satisfying squeal and jumped away from me. I fell to the floor, laughing at the girly noise that had just been issued from her lips. "Not funny!" she yelled. "SHHH!" I said, still laughing as I covered her mouth with my hand. "They think you're asleep, so be quiet. Unless you _want_ them marching up here and dragging me away." I saw her roll her eyes and she licked my hand.

"Ew, Maria! That was gross!" I said, not all too quiet, wiping my now wet hand on my pants. She crossed her arms across her chest and hmph-ed. "It's not any different from you biting my ear." She huffed. I sighed, shaking my head in mock horror, and said, "Maria, Maria. It is entirely different. First of all, biting is a sign of affection in most places. Licking is not. Second, I didn't get any of my spit on you, and you well coated my hand with yours. Am I getting my point across?"

She rolled her eyes and got up, moving to her bed, where she plopped in the most child-like way. I stood and sprawled myself across the foot of the bed as if it was my own, rubbing the now accumulating feeling of sleep from my eyes.

Her bed was very comfortable, and the comforter was soft. That was another thing that we didn't have. Soft items. Suddenly remembering why I was in Maria's room to begin with, I propped myself up on my elbows so that I could look her in the face.

"Oh yeah, would you care to tell me why you were so scared earlier?" I asked. At first, Maria looked confused then her face paled and she shook her head and said, "Not really, no. It's too scary." She replied. I looked at her and said, "Really Maria. They say talking about it will make it less scary and help to become not afraid. Come on. Besides," I paused, smirking at her. "there is nothing scarier than me."

She didn't come back with a sharp comment, but just shook her head. I sat all the way up asked her again what it was about. She leaned on me and again felt heat traveling up my face. _It's just because she's a girl. She's my friend. I'm blushing because she's a girl… right. _I thought to myself.

I don't care what my brain said, I couldn't help wrapping a protective arm about the scared girls waist, and using my other to brush her hair away from her face. "Come on, princess. You can tell me anything." I whispered. Maria took a shaky breath and nodded. With a determined look, she told me of the frightening dream she had, and I couldn't help but get chills up my spine. The message was horrible, and with it, went my hope for the peaceful life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

M

A

R

I

A

Retelling my dream was frightening, but with Robin there, it didn't seem half as scary. Strange, how someone who had tried to kill me so many times, could seem the most comforting. I braced myself against him and uttered the words that the snake had told me. His fists balled at the threat, and his dark eyes, lined with the charcoal that brought the rich brown color out, tightened. After I finished, I sighed, but it seemed as though the Bird Boy wasn't breathing.

"Robin? You okay?" I asked. I placed a hand on his arm and he jumped back to life, looking down at me, a concerned look on his face. "Yeah, I'm fine…" he said. "Just… I want you to know, I'll protect you. I was rubbish last time, but I won't be this time. I'll protect you." I must've looked as surprised as I felt, because he quickly replied, "You know, because you're my 'potential new best friend'." I laughed and said, "Well. Glad it's a mutual friendship." He smiled and chuckled. Then his face darkened in thought.

"Maria…" he said slowly. "I know you hate following rules, but think of this as a request from me. Don't go into the forest alone. I'd prefer you take me with you, but on the off chance I'm not available, take Wrolf and/or Periwinkle. But don't go alone." He looked at me with stern and pleading eyes.

He was right, I really hated rules. Once, he had almost caught me because I had broken my uncle's rule and gone into the forest. Now I had to follow the same rule, but this time, it was a request from my bandit of a best friend. I couldn't say no. I couldn't deny those beautiful chocolate eyes, or those wild curls, peeking out from under his hat. Wait a second. What? Did I just seriously think that? Awkward.

Blushing from the thoughts I had just had, I nodded my head, while looking at my silky duvet. Robin gently put his fingers under my chin and raised my face to look at him. "I need to hear you say it. Promise me. Just say you promise." I realized he had me in a trap, and was quoting me from before. I grinned, and said, "Alright! I promise."

Robin sighed and smiled a little. "Ok, princess. Now I ought to be going, since it is very late." He said as he started to rise from my bed. I panicked and gripped his arm. He looked down at me in surprise. "Please don't leave me…" I pleaded. I didn't want to be left alone after having that horrible dream.

Robin's expression softened and he said, "Well, I'm not to blame for what the others think. Slid over so I can get in." I smiled and did so, pulling the covers back. Robin sat on the edge of the bed, took his boots, jacket, hat, and scarfs off, and then climbed in next to me. I lay next to him, placing my head on his chest. I hadn't noticed before, but he was wearing a relatively soft black cotton t- shirt. His heart beat in a strong and steady rhythm.

"I wonder what the others will think when they see this in the morning." Came Robin's voice, puncturing my thoughts. I shrugged my sleepy shoulders and muttered, "I don't know, nor do I really care. I thought you said you weren't to blame for what they thought."

"Oh, I'm not. I just said I wondered." He said. "Hmm." Was my reply. We lay in silence, the only noise coming from both our hearts. I was sleepy, but couldn't fall asleep. I was scared, and didn't want to go to sleep. I was worried that the snake would come back and bite me again…

My thoughts sparked something inside of me and my head shot up. "Robin! That's it! I remember how I got that strange mark! It was in my dream, and right before I woke up, he lunged at me and my arm burned… He must have bit me! Only, it wasn't affectionate, like you had done earlier. And I'd bet that the reason the eyes are so sore, is because that's the puncture wound!" Robin, who was first caught off guard, nodded his head and thought. "That's good news and bad news. Bad because that means he can harm you through dreams. Good, because he is real."

I looked at him questioningly. "How exactly is it a good thing that there is a real snake trying to kill me?" Robin rolled his eyes, sighing, and further explained. "It's a good thing, because that means we can catch him."

"Ooooh." I said. Things were starting to make more sense.

"But we have to tell Sir Benjamin and my father." Robin proceeded. I looked at him in shock. "What? Why must we tell them? They don't really need to know do they?" I complained to Robin. He just shook his head in exasperation. "Maria. They have to know, because they can help us find that viper." His look said that he wasn't going to budge on this.

"Fine." I grumbled. I really don't want to involve my uncle in this. He would just make me follow more rules. I hated following rules. "Robin, just promise me you won't let him make me stay in the house. Please! If he does, then come help me escape. If I'm with you, it might not feel like I'm being watched. It might just feel like we are having another adventure." I begged.

His eyes became warmer and almost understanding. "I can't stand being cooped up either. Fine, I'll try to convince Sir Benjamin, and if he doesn't budge, then I'll rescue you… But how will I get you? I can't just walk into your house and tell them, 'I'll be taking Maria then.' They'll kill me… or sic Wrolf on me." He said. I grinned and motioned Robin to follow me.

I walked over to my mantle and showed him the horse head. Then I pulled down on it, and the secret passage opened up. "Wow." Was all Robin could say. I smiled widely and said, "Loveday used this to bring me clothes every day. You can use this any time you want." Robin looked at me and said, "You. Have a secret passage. In your room."

"Yes, yes I do." I replied. I hadn't known that this passage would come in handy. I yawned, and looking out my big bay window, saw the sun coming up. I realized that it soon would be time to wake up and go to breakfast.

Robin, who had finished inspecting the tunnel, and was currently rubbing his head and stretching, said, "We had better get some sleep, if you want to actually do something tomorrow." I nodded and we got in bed, I nuzzling into Robin's side, and he wrapping his arms around me. "Robin?" I asked. "Yes, princess?" came his reply in the dark room that was starting to be tinged with soft pink. "Wake me up if you get up earlier than me." I said. I heard him give a low chuckle and he replied with the usual, "Yes princess."

I sighed, content with his reply and drifted off into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

R

O

B

I

N

Once we were in the bed the second time of the night, I couldn't even sleep. With Maria so close, her head on my chest, her arms loosely around my waist, the top of her head just barely coming up to my chin, I couldn't help but think how wrong this looked, or how much I didn't care it did. Her hair, which was sprawled across the bed, smelled sweet. Like flowers or vanilla.

Eventually, when her breath had evened out and was slow, I closed my eyes, slowly drifting into my dreams. Recently, since I had met this fiery princess, every dream I had had Maria in it, and this was no exception. It was strange. After confronting her the first time, I had a respect for her and didn't want to continue hunting her or attempting to kidnap her. That was until she ripped my hand open with her needle. I forgave her almost immediately, in the long run at least. I was still angry, but it would pass.

I now wished that if I could go back, I would. I would stop this whole Cat-and-Mouse game that had started when her father had died. I would stop my father from ordering me to kidnap her. I would have greeted her as friends. I would still be the sarcastic, rude, and probably just a little bit annoying, me. That won't ever change. Nor will what happened in the past. But it was all over now and I just had to make the best of it. Maria seemed to hold no grudge against me anyway, but I would always be sorry.

Next thing I knew, the sun was bright in my eyes and Loveday stood over me, her hands to her mouth. I didn't understand why at first, but the warmth on the inside of my arms, and the pressure on my chest, jogged my memory. I was in Maria's room and I had my arms wrapped around her.

I looked down at my princess and saw her still in a deep sleep, and I looked back up at Loveday, making a low "Shhhh." My sister, coming to her senses, blushed furiously, grin plastered on face, and practically bounced on her toes. She whispered, "Robin DeNoir, you're not taking advantage of little Maria, now are you?"

I gasped, turned a strange shade of red, and shook my head hard. "And why would I do that?" I hissed. "Have you seen what you two look like? You're lucky it was me who discovered you and not Benjamin or Father. OOOH! What would they think?!" she whispered back, her volume growing with every word.

"Hush, will you?" I snapped. Maria was stirring, and I didn't think she was quite ready to wake. "Robin…" she mumbled, squinting her eyes up at me. I looked at her face, and swept some of her curly hair out of it. "I'm here, princess, now go back to sleep." I said as softly as I could. She smiled faintly, and buried her face into my side, falling back to sleep.

"Awww!" whispered Loveday softly. "You're the first person she thought of! So cute… I wonder if she was dreaming of you just as you were dreaming of her." I blushed and said, "How do you know I was dreaming of her?" Loveday rolled her eyes, and said, "You talk in your sleep, Robin. Let's just say, you're lucky Maria didn't wake up before you, because she would have been scarlet at how much you talk about her. 'Maria… I love you Maria… Princess'" I turned red and sunk a little into the sheets.

"Loveday, if you were a proper sister, and loved me even an ounce, you won't tell anyone this, and especially not Maria." I groaned. Loveday snickered and said, "You are lucky that I love you, brother. I won't mention it, AND I'll let you sleep a little longer." With that she backed out of the room.

Sighing, I whispered, "That was a close one." There was no way I could fall back to sleep, so I looked around at Maria's room. It was a circular room (just like mine.) and was painted with a light blue paint. Around the ceiling was gold trim, carved in elegant twists, and seashell like objects hung from the wall. The ceiling itself, was painted to look exactly like the sky outside, or so I thought, until I saw a cloud that had been rolling in from the south, made its way across the ceiling. The ceiling had a spell on it! This amazed me and I wondered just how much magic this manor held. The floor was a soft sandy colored hard wood, but had a soft lamb skin carpet by the bedside to keep Maria's toes from being cold in the mornings. Every inch of the room was designed to look like the sea itself had been its maker.

My stomach growled and I decided it was probably time to wake Maria and get some food. I gently shook her shoulder, saying, "Princess, it's high time you got up. If you don't get up now, there won't be any bacon left for you." Maria stirred lightly and peeked through one eye at me. "Five more minutes." She mumbled and rolled over.

Grinning, I said, "Oh, no you don't. Come on Princess, I'm starving and you told me to wake you up when I got up. Now get up." "Um, no." was the only response I got. Mocking a sigh, I said, "You brought this on yourself." With those words, I flipped the covers off of Maria and scooped her up, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Put me down, Robin!" she yelled. Laughing, I said, "Nope! I'm starving and you wouldn't get out of bed, so this was my only option." I went down the spiral stair case fast enough, that it would have seemed I had been here all my life. I raced down the hall with a now laughing Maria still slung over my shoulder. By the time we reached the dining hall, I was breathless and Maria was wide awake.

"Well, that was quite the entrance." My father said, and for the first time, I realized that me and Maria weren't alone. I gently deposited Maria back to the floor and, feeling a bit awkward, sat in the chair next to her.

Avoiding the looks of the adults around us, we dug into the assortment of foods. Maria's family had a much fancier array of culinary choices then we had back at the DeNoir castle. Here, they had éclairs, lemon squares, porridge, eggs, and a variety of juices and spirits. At the castle we had, pheasant, cobbler, venison, quail, boar, bread, butter, some berries and fruits, and basically the only drink: wine.

It was a welcome change to eat the treats, and to whomever their cook was, all my compliments. We ate in silence, and I decided, I had better tell them about the viper. I wouldn't tell them that the reason I stayed with Maria was that, but I would show them the mark and describe the dream.

"Father, I will need you and Sir Benjamin to work together on something." I started. My father raised his eyebrows and Sir Benjamin looked up from the strange mixture he was drinking. "Carry on, boy." He said. I took a deep breath and told them the majority of what happened. I felt Maria grab my hand under the table and I squeezed it reassuringly. Everyone was silent, and I prodded them a bit more. "Well? Will you help protect Maria?" I asked. Both men looked at me. "Well, Cat's teeth, tongue, and tonsils, of course I will." Sir Benjamin stated. "After all, she is my niece." My father looked at me and nodded. "Well, she saved me from Death, my greed, and most importantly, brought me my daughter back. Of course I will. Not to mention you are fond of her, Robin. I will also do this for my son." I felt my ears warm up and said, "Father! Right, well. That's taken care of."

Sir Benjamin was looking very focused and said, "Maria. To protect you from this monstrosity, you must not leave-" "Wait." I cut him off. "Before you say anything, Sir Benjamin, I would like you to know that when outside, whether that be in town, or even in the garden, I shall be by Maria's side. So you need not keep her in the house."

Sir Benjamin contemplated what I had offered. Having seen my father bribe and work deals with sea men, I knew that just one more push and I would have fulfilled Maria's wish. "She would never be alone. I would be there, and having grown up in the forest and the areas around it, I could protect her from anything out there." I kept good eye contact, and voila. Sir Benjamin sighed and said, "Very well. But young man, how should we get you when we need you? You live across the forest from us. And I haven't any messengers." This got me and I had to think. Two ideas came into my head, one of which would probably not work, the other possibly.

I said, "Well, I could either wake up early, and met Maria here." Judging from the looks on the men's' faces, neither liked the idea of getting up early. "Or… I could stay here and Maria would just come and get me when she wanted to go somewhere." Sir Benjamin turned puce, and said, "You may come around 7:30 in the A.M." I smiled and looked at Maria who looked calm, yet happy. Then she pushed it a little further.

"Uncle, if he's free, could Robin stay on weekend nights? That would save time and it wouldn't be as if he is living with us." Sir Benjamin got stiff and said, "Maria. In case you haven't yet noticed, Robin is a boy." Maria rolled her eyes. "Of course I've noticed that. It's kind of hard not to. I mean look at him! Tall and muscular! If he was a girl I would be worried. Besides, it's not like we'll be sleeping together." She glanced at me.

Sir Benjamin sighed, and said, "Very well." My father looked down at me. "Should we be going, Robin?" he asked. I looked down at myself and realized that I was still in two day old clothes. Before I could speak, however, Maria interjected, "But, Master DeNoir. It's a Saturday. Robin stays here tonight, remember."

Oh. Now I saw what she was planning. "Princess, I have to go home. First of all, I have got to get a clean pair of clothes. Second, I have to take a shower. Don't worry; I'll come back as soon as I'm done." I said. Maria sighed, and solemnly replied, "Fine, Robin." I grinned at her. "Alright. I'll be back as soon as I can. Come on Father. We should hurry. Don't want to keep the Princess waiting."

He nodded and heaved himself up. After thank-you's and see-you-later's, my father and I walked back through the forest toward our home. For the first five or so minutes, there was an uncomfortable silence. My father abruptly said, "So, you are friends with that Merryweather girl?" I looked up at him, his eyes looking straight ahead. "Yes. Why do you ask?" I inquired. "Oh, no reason, really. It's just that, and I might not have been looking, but it's just I haven't ever seen you look at anyone in the way you look at that little Moon Princess." He looked at me and there was no more hatred, no more suffering in them. Only fatherly compassion.

"Well, she is very important to me." I whispered. My father's sharp ears caught it and asked, "Do you, perhaps, love Miss Merryweather?" I blushed and stammered, "Th- There's no way, I could… I mean, I just met her and she is so proper, and I'm so wild, and she-" My father cut me off with a booming laugh. "Robin, relax. I was merely teasing you, but from your tomato red face, it appears that I hit the nail on the head."

His eyes twinkled as they observed my face. He sighed. "Don't let this passed feud ruin your chance at love like it did you're sister. Do what your heart says, and not what your mind wants to think. That was the curse God gave us. A mind that combats our heart. Don't let it get in your way, Robin. Do what you think is right."

There was a silence and my father whispered into it, breaking the tension, "I, for one, think you're too stubborn to realize that you are in love." I laughed and pushed him playfully. When had I last been like this with my father? Years, no doubt.

But part of me was thinking about what my father had said. Perhaps he was right. No, that's not right. Maria is my best friend. That's it. My mind spoke. I shook the thoughts from my head as we approached the gates of the castle. It was as cold and scary looking as ever, but I was still glad to be home. Maria's house was nice, with luscious, soft carpets and beds. With fine dining, and cozy fire places. But I liked my house. It seemed so safe and secure. And now that the feud was over, there would be no more arguing and hatred within. I was pleased by this and preceded inside where I showered and packed my bags. Then I saddled my big black horse, Bane, and as I was about to exit through the gate, I was flagged down by a young man who was only a year or two older than me.

"Where you going Robin? A hunting trip?" he asked excitedly. I shook my head and replied, "No, I have to go stay over at the Merryweather place tonight." The boy, who I remembered as Joseph, nodded his head. "Oh." He said, "Is your father sending you to try and get the girl again?" I looked at him like he was crazy and wanted to yell how wrong he was, until I remembered that he wasn't there. He didn't know anything other than the me that hated all Merryweathers and was ordered to catch and kill the girl.

I kept a calm composure and said, "No, the war over. There is no need to hate them anymore, and quite honestly, Maria Merryweather is my best friend. There is no reason for me to kidnap her, or try to kill her. I'm actually going over there to protect her." He looked like he had just had a marble shoved down his throat. "Really?" he asked. "Yes." I replied, getting a bit impatient. I had promised Maria I would get back there as soon as possible.

"Now, I have to go, or else I'll be late." I said curtly. And before he could say anything else, I rode off, leaving him to inhale Bane's dust. He annoyed me to begin with, and I didn't need him to question where I was going. He was older than me, but dumber than a rock. And to make matters worse, he revered me.

I pushed Bane hard through the forest, half paying attention to the path, and half thinking. I knew this forest better then I knew myself. There were few places I hadn't gone. I slowed to a casual trot when I got to the edge of the forest, where the primed garden met the wild unknown. I took my horse to the stables, and Digweed was there to take him into a stall.

"You had best have a good excuse, Master Robin. Miss Maria blames you taking so long on the lessons she has to endure from my fiancée." He said. I rolled my eyes and thanked him for taking Bane.

I walked quickly into the manor, not wanting to keep Maria waiting, and I heard a clear, sweet voice coming from one of the rooms. Walking quietly into the small parlor, I could hear Maria reciting a French poem.

"Maîtresse, embrasse-moi," Came her voice. " baise-moi, serre-moi,

Haleine contre haleine, échauffe-moi la vie," I knew this poem and finished the phrase. "Mille et mille baisers donne-moi je te prie, Amour veut tout sans nombre, amour n'a point de loi." It came out smoothly, and clear. Maria looked around at me and I translated to English:

"Mistress, embrace me, kiss me, hold me tight,

breath against breath, breath me life,

thousand and thousand kisses give me I beg you,

Love wants everything without condition, love has no law."

I held her eyes for a long moment, a small blush rose in her cheeks. I smiled a soft smile at her. The moment was broken by Miss Heliotrope exclaiming, "My boy! That was superb French! How long have you studied?" I chuckled at her.

"Madam, I didn't need to study French, it was practically my first language! You see, I am of French descent, hence my last name, DeNoir. Tradition in my family is held very high, so, knowing French was a must." Miss Heliotrope stared at me with amazement and Maria glared at me. "What?" I asked her. "Show- off." she growled.

I laughed, and bent, grabbing her hand, and kissed it. "Oh, contraire, mademoiselle. It just comes naturally." I looked up at her, smirking. She rolled her eyes and said, "Miss Heliotrope, I believe that I am done with lessons, and Robin and I shall be roaming the garden. May you have a good afternoon." And, still holding onto my hand, Maria drug me out of the hall, and into the sunlight outside.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

M

A

R

I

A

Really, Robin is quite the show-off. Interrupting my French lesson, which was thoroughly killing me, was a blessing. But stealing the show by having perfect grammatical French and having not studied at all, whilst I had to study months to get the same sound, was just too much. Irritated, I dragged him outside to escape the house and to scold him. But, when we reached the edge of the green forest, and when I turned around to scold him, I found him looking up at the blue sky; the sun playing with his dark hair by adding gold shimmering's in his curls. He had a look of happy bliss on his face and being outside in his element made him look calm and tame. Not at all like the crook that had tried to assault me just a day before.

I must have been staring, because he looked down at me with his eyebrows raised and asked curiously, "What?" I looked away quickly and shook my head. "Nothing. Just going to scold you for taking so long." I hastily said. "Yeah?" Robin asked, and I could just hear the unconvinced smirk on his face. But before I could even reply, Robin started wandering into the forest. I had to pick up my skirts and hurry to catch up to him. He had such long legs that his stride was swift and graceful. I could hardly hear his steps on the dead leaves as we went.

I tripped over a log of some sort and just as I was about to hit the ground, I felt strong arms around my waist. I looked up to see Robin, who rolled his eyes and said, "Really, now. Does being around me affect your walking abilities, because that's I'm starting think." I just huffed and crossed my arms. "Like it would." I replied crossly. Robin chuckled and before I could protest, swung me up over his back so that I could ride piggy back style. My first thought was to not fall off so I wrapped my arms tightly around Robin's neck. "Not so tight, princess." He warned. "I won't be able to breath." I just tightened my hold on his neck and asked, "What is your fixation on carrying me around?" I could feel him roll his eyes, the comeback, predictable. "It's not a fixation. You're just too slow to walk with." "Hmm, it's too bad you have to put up with me every day now, isn't it?" was my only reply. Robin just laughed softly.

After about five minutes of quiet, thoughtful silence, I began to become curious as to where we were going. We were in a deep part of the woods and there was hardly any undergrowth. Just tall trees with wide, out-stretched branches, and the quiet trickling of a stream. Robin had slowed to a calm and relaxed walk, seemingly having forgotten I was on his back. "Where are we going?" I questioned, my curiosity getting the better of me. Robin started slightly and turned his head back to look at me, a small smile lighting his face. "You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you princess?" he said cockily. I kicked him in the thigh, since I was on his back and he winced. "Must you kick me every time you're annoyed?" he asked. "At least you had your legs closed, unlike last time in the dungeons." I replied with a shrug. I felt him shudder at the thought of my well placed kick that had gotten me locked in a cell with guards outside.

We were walking up a hill now, and I could see it getting steeper by the minute. I wondered how on earth Robin was going to carry me up the hills slope. I asked him and he waved my concerns off with a short, "I can do it."

Knowing I wouldn't convince him to put me down even if I argued, I shut up and let that stubborn ass do what he wished. I sank into thoughts of what had happened over the last 24 hours. When my consciousness returned to Earth, Robin had a new spring in his step. From my view of his face, which honestly wasn't much, it had lightened and looked excited.

I looked around and saw the warm golden rays of the sun pouring through the trees. It caught on the leaves and made beautiful jade colored patches of light shine against Robin's and mine's skin. It looked magical. And I loved every aspect of it. I made an audible gasp and Robin turned his face toward me. "Like it, princess?" I looked at him bewildered and whispered, "Live it? Robin, it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen! I love it!"

He laughed lightly and replied, "I'm glad you do." My ears pricked at a distant roaring. I stopped talking and breathed softly, listening for the origin of the noise. Then, Robin broke through the trees and I saw, if possible, and even more beautiful place than the last. We were standing on a low cliff, just tall enough to get a good view, but small enough to be able to jump down below it were a cool surprise was waiting. It was a tranquil pond with water so clear you could see the white sand that covered the bottom. On the farthest edge, there was a small waterfall that was making the rushing noise I had heard in the forest. The little wonderland was surrounded by the healthiest looking pines I had ever seen. But amongst the sweet smelling trees were tall, wide maples and strong oaks. It had a meadow to one side.

It was what I had envisioned Heaven looking like when I got there.

Robin looked at me and smirked. He set me on my feet and bowed. Looking at me through his lashes, he asked, "Would you care to go for a swim, milady?" I laughed with delight, but stopped short. I looked at my clothes and frowned. Robin, not quite understanding my pause, looked slightly worried, like he had upset me. "What's the matter, Maria?" he started, but looking at my clothes, sighed, "Oh. Here you can wear this." And he threw his jacket on the ground, pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it at me.

At first, I couldn't believe what he was saying. Then I realized this was my only option if I wanted to swim. Still looking at the soft shirt, I nodded my head and mumbled, "Alright. I'll be right back." And I wandered behind a big bush, where I stripped and put Robin's shirt on. I was shocked to see just how much larger than me Robin was. His shirt, which fit his form quite well, hung loose around my frame and almost reached my knees. I kept my bloomers on, mostly because they were my underwear and I didn't want it to become awkward.

Coming out, I took my hair out of the plait it had just been in, shaking it out of the tight weave. The image I saw made me catch my breath. Robin was wading hip deep into the crystal water and by the looks of his dripping hair, he had dived in. The sun made his wet skin shimmer and I noticed just how tan he was compared to my white complexion. His arms, which swept the loose curls out of his face, rippled with muscle and he was thinner than I had first thought, but he was by no means unhealthy. He was lean and very, very well built.

He had a serene look on his face, his eyes closed. He had a healthy flush on his cheeks and his pink lips were together in a sweet smile. I cleared my throat when I reached the water's edge. Robin looked over his strong shoulder at me and I toed the water. He raised his eyebrows and walked over to me. He gripped the edge of his shirt and twisted it around my legs this way and that. "It looks good on you." He said, a slight smile on his face. He was very amused according to his eyes, which sparkled as much as the water.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, everything looks good on me, and I can imagine your shirt looks just the same." I placed my hands on my hips, causing the shirt to press closer against my body. I saw Robin's cheeks turn a strange pink and I myself blushed. He cleared his throat and dropped the shirt back around my knees, only to replace it with my hand. I looked up at him with a look of surprise and he smiled, and started to drag me into the water. I giggled as the warm water splashed around me. When we got deeper, I remembered something important. "Um, Robin?" I said. "Yes, Princess?" came his reply as he splashed through the water. "Just thought you should know, but I can't swim." He stopped mid stride and looked at me in bewilderment.

"Are you serious?" he asked. I nodded. Robin rolled his eyes and ran a hand over his face. "Well," he said, "Guess there's only one thing to do." He looked at me and grinned suddenly. "I'll teach you." He looped his arms around my waist and jumped into the deeper water. He held me close so I wouldn't get swept away by the current and I squinted my eyes in the fresh water to see. When they adjusted to the water, I saw Robin looking right back at me, his mouth open in a grin, his curls floating in the blue swirling around us.

When we resurfaced for air, Robin let out a light laugh that filled the darkness around us. He let go of my waist and grabbed my hands, guiding me into the center of the pool. "That's right, look at me." He said confidently. "Now kick your legs… good. Just like that." Next thing I knew, I was chasing Robin, kicking and swishing my arms to propel myself forward. I was laughing and splashing in the water, as it was the most fun I had ever had.

Finally, I caught Robin, feigning exhaustion and sinking a little. As I sunk, he swam over to me and reached out to pull me up. When he got close enough, I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. His eyes widened for a moment before he laughed and wound his arms around my waist. He stopped, grin still in place and whispered in my ear, "You'd better hold your breath." And before I could even register what he had said, he pulled me under. I gurgled as I quickly gulped air in before my head went under. I looked around myself as I felt Robin loosen his grip on me as we sank down to the bottom of the pond.

Fish swirled down in the small algae that textured the bottom. Robin drifted away from me, but before he could get too far away, I caught his hand. He smiled at me and pulled me up. "I wanna try something." He explained as we reached the surface. I nodded and followed him to the shore, where he headed toward the waterfall.

He reached the face of the rocks and hooked his hands and feet on the rough surface. He hoisted himself up and when he got to a little ledge, he turned around and held his hand down to help me up. I stepped on the rocks and used his hand as a rope to get to the little area. Robin looked up and turned to me. "You go up first and I'll come behind you. So if you fall, you basically sit on my head." I looked at him skeptically for a moment. "What?" he asked reproachfully. "Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing your shirt." Robin looked at me like I had just said the grass was green. "Well, yeah… I kinda gave it to you." He stated. I rolled my eyes. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was, I have only my underwear in underneath, and if you're behind me and I'm climbing up…"Realization dawned on his face and he turned a strawberry color. "Oh god. I totally didn't think this through." He said.

He thought for a moment with his brow scrunched together. His face fell and he looked guilty and very sorry. "Sorry, Maria. Um, I won't look, I swear, but if you're coming with, you have to go in front. You'll fall off if you don't." I looked him in the eye and believed he really wouldn't look. I sighed and started to climb. "Fine. But don't look." It was a long climb up, and just as Robin had predictied, I sat on his head when I lost my grip… almost six times. When we reached the top, I was breathless and rolled onto the grass. Robin came up and grinned. He looked at me, a wild look in his eyes. "Time for the fun to begin." He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

R

O

B

I

N

Taking Maria to the pool was a very good idea for two reasons. A) It made her forget she was mad at me. Good. B) She looked good in my shirt. Even better.

This was my secret place, my own little paradise. I hadn't showed anybody it, and Maria was the first. The only thing I hadn't thought of was this: She was wearing a dress. Unlike me, she couldn't just take off her shirt and enjoy the water. No, she needed something to cover her body. I really wanted to swim, but Maria needed something not expensive to wear in the water. Solution: Let her wear my shirt. It's not like it was being used anyway.

While she was changing, I thought of my father's words earlier that day. He had mentioned me being in love with Maria, but I thought I only liked her as a friend. A very good friend at that. But, what if… what if my father was right? Maybe I did love her. I'd never been in love before, so I can't really say I'd have known it when the feeling came.

I let my imagination soar as I lifted my face to the sun. Its soft touch warmed my skin as I waited for Maria. I heard a soft noise behind me and turned my face to the source, only to have my breath stolen from me. Maria was standing in only my shirt, her red hair falling over her shoulders and around her face. The black of the material complimented her pale face, slender arms, and long smooth legs and caused my heart to race. The thoughts, What if... rang in my head.

She toed the water as I felt my face grow hot, and I decide to be bold. I reached toward her legs and grasped the soft material that hung loosely about her knees. My fingers brushed her skin and sure enough, it was soft and warm. I twisted it from side to side and looked her over, using my usual sarcasm as an excuse to look at her. She looked up at me and I said, "It looks good on you." She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, and the material stretched and pressed closely about her figure. It gave her a look that made me blush. I was still a teenaged boy, and even if I was a grown man, it still would have tempted me.

We continued with the casual flirting and I learned that I would have to teach her how to swim. That would have been useful information prior to our visit to the pond, but I made the best of it and used this opportunity. I was still thinking about my father, though, and I couldn't get over this feeling in my chest. I was still convinced, however, that I only felt for her as a really, really, really, good friend. But when I put my arms around her waist and held her close, not to mention how she looked under the water, the dam in my heart broke and I knew the truth. She was the true thief, for she had stolen my heart.

We swam for another hour or two, and with my teaching, she managed to actually swim and was trying to catch me. She couldn't, as she and I both knew, and I laughed at her efforts. She was so cute when she was focused on something she really wanted. Thinking that, I blushed. "Something she really wanted." The words echoed through my head. If only I was what she wanted. I thought, the longing in my chest throbbing. But being friends was good enough for now. There was no way she could feel that way about me, but I sure as hell wasn't ready to tell her my feelings either. I would live with this for a little longer.

Maria started to go under, and I raced to pick her up, but when I got close, she jumped me and wrapped herself around me. That was a big surprise. Then I saw the perfect counter attack. "You'd better hold your breath." I whispered into her ear. Not even pausing, I dragged her under, and I had the almost uncontrollable urge to kiss her. But I shook the feeling off, thinking to myself that she would probably slap me if I did. I looked around me and I had an idea. I started swimming toward the waterfall, when something small and strong caught my wrist. I looked around and saw it was Maria's hand that had me; she had a worried look on her face as well. I smiled softly and pulled her up to the surface. I explained to her that I wanted to try something. We went to the shore, where a rock face led up to what seemed to be the start of the waterfall.

I started to climb and I reached down to haul Maria up, but the stubborn girl did all she could, then used my arm as a rope to climb the rest of the way up. I studied the rest of the way up and saw it was still a good twelve feet of climbing before the top. Maria wasn't used to climbing, so I'd have to be behind her to catch her if and when she fell.

I voiced my thoughts and she stared at me like I was mad. "What?" I asked reproachfully. "Um, in case you haven't noticed, I'm wearing your shirt." she said. That was very obvious and I told her so. Maria rolled her eyes at me. "That's not what I meant. What I meant was, I have only my underwear on underneath, and if you're behind me and I'm climbing up…" she continued, trailing off at the end. Realization hit me and I turned a strawberry color. "Oh god. I totally didn't think this through." I stammered. I finally got what she had been saying and I was a little offended, but not near as much as I was sorry. Like I would look up under her "dress". I thought for a moment, seeing if there was some other way, but I finally came to the conclusion that there was not.

"Sorry, Maria. Um, I won't look, I swear, but if you're coming with, you have to go in front. You'll fall off if you don't." I told her, looking at her in earnest. She studied me for a second and sighed, "Fine. But don't look." And she started to climb. I will admit that it was hard not to steal a glance up the shirt, but like I had already said, I respect Maria, and, which now I realized, that strange as it may seem, I love her more than she could ever imagine.

When we reached the top, and after Maria had sat on me more than enough times, my adrenaline was pulsing and I was ready for the next phase of my plan. I looked down at the out of breath Maria and said, "Time for the fun to begin." She looked at me with calm suspicion. "Robin, what are you going to do?" she asked slowly. I, looking over the edge of the falls, replied, "Well, I was thinking about jumping from here down into the pool… hmm seems deep enough…" I looked back at her only to see her eyes wide and mouth wide open. "What's wrong, Princess? It's smaller than the cliff you jumped off of yesterday." I knelt in front of her. "Smaller… Smaller doesn't have anything to do with it!" she yelled. I jumped back and said slowly, "I mean, you've jumped from higher up before, so this shouldn't be difficult-" she cut me off with a loud, "Last time I had a reason! I did it to save you!" she stopped, eyes wide, cheeks scarlet.

"W-What?" I asked, disbelieving the words I had just heard. Maria put her hand to her lips, eyes focused on the ground, looking as if she was trying to collect her thoughts. I brushed my hand along her cheek and whispered, "Princess?"

"I did it for you." She whispered.

She looked up at me and my heart did a relay race inside my chest. I couldn't think, I just did what my heart had told me to do. I leaned in and gently pressed my lips to hers, putting all my words into one touch. At first, she was still, shocked if I had a guess, but soon pulled closer to me and deepened the kiss. We broke apart after a minute, and I whispered, "Maria…" she looked up at me her eyes still a little dazed, but a new energy in them. "Maria, I just wanna say this right away: our relationship won't just be about, you know, this." And I crushed my lips to hers, getting more in depth, tasting Maria, and savoring every second.

I pulled back and she gasped. "I… I understand, Robin… but just promise me… you will kiss me." She looked me in the eyes and I grinned. "Whenever you wish, Princess." She laughed and then stopped. "I still have to go over the falls don't I?" she asked warily. I laughed and said, "Of course! Besides, how else will you get down?" she rolled her eyes, and stood looking over the edge.

I took the opportunity and wound my arms around her waist. "Hold on." I whispered. Her eyes widened and she gripped my neck tightly. I laughed and jumped over the edge, the water coming toward us fast. I heard Maria laugh before we hit and grinned. She was so having fun.

We did a few more jumps, some together, some individual, and before I knew it, the sun was low and to make it back home before dark, we would have to run. "Maria! We have to go, like, now!" I yelled, snatching her hand. We ran out of the water and she stopped, and muttered the first curse word I think I've ever heard her say: "Dammit…" I looked at what she stooped to grab and I realized that she had to put her dress back on, and I, my shirt; otherwise we would both die. I rolled my eyes and pushed her to the bushes. "Quick throw it on!" she looked at me and said, "In case you haven't noticed putting a corset on by oneself takes a while. It'll be a minute."

I really didn't want to die, so I turned her around and snatched the strings from her stumbling fingers. I pulled it this way and that, tightening and loosening when and where Maria said and in less than five minutes, Maria was dressed and in my arms, my shirt on the right way. (I had put it on backward the first time.) I sprinted down the slope, and told her, "I really hope they don't kill us…"

Maria laughed and said, "Don't worry about it. I've come home in much worse states than this and much later… though that was also because you kidnapped me..." At her calm voice, I couldn't help but to feel a little reassured. I thought of something then, and I asked Maria about it. "Hey, Princess… Are we going to tell anyone about us?" she looked thoughtful and tapped her chin with her index finger. "Not at the moment. I think that would be too fast for everyone, but we'll tell them eventually, or they might just figure it out first… but no. Don't tell anyone just yet." I nodded my head in agreement.

We reached the house just as dark started to fall and I set Maria down on the grass on the edge of the forest. We walked calmly toward the doors of the mansion, and went into the foyer. No one was in the hall, but the door to the dining room was open. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was until the delicious smells of the food within wafted under my nose. "Food…" I mumbled. Maria smiled and dragged me into the dining room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

M

A

R

I

A

First things first. Collect the sudden rush of feelings that had erupted within me as the words, "I did it for you!" escaped my lips. I felt the skin on my cheeks grow hot, my mind shut down, and my heart blossom. I was truly, inevitably, and madly in love with my bad news bandit, Robin DeNoir. I couldn't believe it, and I felt cool fingers on my cheek and my thoughts unclouded.

Hearing the deep, rugged voice releasing the name only he could say, I restated what I had uttered previously, this time knowing it was true. Then his lips pressed against mine and my brain when blank and my body gained more energy than it could contain. Time seemed to come to a standstill. He was all I knew of and all I could see. Breaking apart, I could see stars around his face, my breath shallow and fast.

One thing I realized I loved Robin for is the fact that he isn't shallow. He basically wears his heart out on his sleeve. It does, however, as I know best, make him a bit easy to misunderstand as he doesn't use much of his conscience. And him kissing me was basically him telling me he loved me and that, which is not something he would say freely. He is sarcastic, rude, arrogant, but he is not a whimsical person in the least. He makes commitments. I got that out of the many times he had tried to capture me and I saw him as he ate with his father, and not to mention when he said he would help me. He stuck to it with a fire, holding his father practically hostage for me.

Swimming after that was so much more enjoyable than previously, though I was having the time of my life before. The cliff diving, I admit, was actually very fun. The water here didn't bash against me when I went by myself, and Robin's protective arms shielded me when we were together. The drop was not as far as well. My arms never seemed to grow tired and I would have swum all day had Robin not shouted that we were going to die unless we hurried home.

I hadn't given a second thought about how my guardians or my governess would have thought. I was also still wearing Robin's shirt. I had to switch that or we would really have been killed.

Correction: Robin would've been killed.

I had to have Robin help me, his thin and calloused finger tips brushing my back as he tied the uncomfortable corset. Eventually, the only thing that was noticeably different was my hair. If you had been looking, however, you would have noticed how I leaned against Robin's chest and his arms were around me more. The awkward distance and tension was gone. It had gone away with the sun which was sinking toward the earth's out-stretched limbs.

I wondered what would happen after we told them, but that could wait. At least until my sudden euphoria had passed to where I could at least think. Until then, I would just savor my time with my wonderful thief, who had finally managed to capture me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

R

O

B

I

N

The smells of the dinner the Merryweather's cook had prepared made my mouth drool, and my mind go blank. I forgot that I still had a hold on Maria's small hand and I started to rush forward to the rich smell of bacon, ham, and possibly some lamb; the sights of the colorful dessert array, the warm red- brown of the hams glazed hide and… Maria's uncle staring at me. I stopped in my tracks and an awkward moment of silence filled the room, interrupted only by the sounds of Maria's governess, Miss Heliotrope, eating her meal with a gusto that almost made me smile. Almost.

"And where on earth have you been?" Sir Benjamin asked in a deathly still voice. I thought he was talking to me, but I heard Maria speak up from beside me and I looked down at her, quickly releasing the hand that was still in mine. "Where do you think I was? I was out in the forest with Robin. He was teaching me about the forest." She looked up at me and flashed a smile.

"And do you know what hour it is?" Sir Benjamin asked, losing his well-controlled temper. I stepped forward and offered myself up. "That's actually my fault, sir. I lost track of time and when I realized how late it was we should have already been here." I looked at him and could see he didn't believe me 100%, but I didn't expect him to. "Please forgive me… and please don't blame Maria. I was supposed to be responsible, but I lost sight of that and we stayed far too long in the forest."

My sister, bless her soul, laid a hand on her fiancé's hand and whispered something unintelligible to my ears. Maria's uncle sighed and seated himself. "Very well. Anyway, eat. You are probably hungry." My stomach, which had lost its hunger at Sir Benjamin's icy gaze, regained the throbbing that had possessed it earlier.

We ate the meal, which was better than the last, and the table grew loud with laughter, my sister's teasing, and Maria only egging it on. By the time supper was done, Loveday told Maria to take me to my room.

"This way." Maria said as she left the dining room, gesturing for me to follow. We walked through the hallways in near silence, our steps echoing through the large marble passages as we went further into the mansion. We reached the end of the hall that lead to Maria's tower staircase, and she pushed open the door of a room to the right of the stairs.

"Master DeNoir, this will be the room you'll be staying in." Maria announced, mimicking a herald. I grinned as my eyes swept over the room. There was a ridiculously large four poster bed in the center of the room, the two nightstands- one on either side of the bed- were carved out of beautiful mahogany wood; the other furniture in the room fashioned like them. There was a love seat with soft white fabric for the cushions. Every little detail, whether it was the pearls set in the mirror or the shells in the desk, was made with little white stones that shone with mother-of-pearl coating. It was a very me feeling room, the walls carved with images of the sea meeting the forest, the moon in the center of the ceiling.

"Pretty isn't it?"

The voice startled me. I had forgotten that Maria was standing in the doorway, and when I turned to answer her, she had the gentlest look I had ever seen on her face. "It's very nice." I said. Once again I was marveled at how nice I was being, and that was probably because of my good day, and the miracle of having my first and probably only- no, definitely only- love return the feelings I had for her almost immediately.

Maria smiled and looked out the window. "Well, it's late. I should probably go get ready for bed… I could also use a bath." As she turned to go, I caught her arm.

"Hold on a second, Princess." I started. She looked up at me, and it made me think just how much shorter than me she was. "Yes?" she breathed. Instead of answering her, I leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Good night, Princess." She looked dazed again, and smiled. "Good night, Bird Boy." She left, and I sank to the bed as the door clicked shut.

"God, what a day." I sighed. I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. The bed was very soft, not quite as comfortable as Maria's, but still unbelievably soft, and I felt my eyelids sag. Yawning, I stripped down to my pants, and slid into the linens. Before my head even hit the pillow, I was asleep.

I woke up with my heart in my throat. It was still dark out and I lie still, listening for what had woke me up, and for any noise that might warn me of danger. I strained my ears and I heard a light noise in the hallway. It was as if someone was pushing chest or box along the floor. The noise got louder and I recognized the sound and horror struck me: there was a very large snake in the manor. I snatched up my dagger and ran to the door. Pushing my ear up against it, I waited until the sound was right outside my door; I flung it open ready to strike and was met with empty air. There was no one in that hall.

I paused for a moment, trying to work this out in my head, but after that sole moment one thought popped into my head: _Maria._ I sprinted up the winding stairs to Maria's room. I tried the handle and was relieved as the door swung open. Maria sat up in bed when I rushed in, shutting the door behind me.

"Robin?" she whispered. "What's the matter?" she stood and I stumbled on numb feet to her, gathering her into my arms. I pressed my face to her hair, feeling she was safe and here. "Robin, what happened? It's well after midnight-" I cut her off mid-sentence, my lips crushed to hers. After what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"Why don't you come sleep with me tonight?" I asked her, still breathless from the kiss. She nodded and we walked down the stairs, I clutching her hand.

"Robin, care to tell me what on earth startled you so badly that you came to me?" I chanced a look at her and saw her looking concerned. I laughed nervously; at least I was attempting to look unafraid. "Me? Startled? Impossible." Maria raised her eyebrow. "Impossible, hmm? How come you have your dagger with you then?"

Shit. She had me in a corner and there was no way out. "I'll tell you when we're in the room, okay?" I looked at her with a sense of finality. She huffed in agreement and we reached my door. Opening it, I made sure to scan every corner of the room beyond; there was no way something could be in this room.

I shut and locked the door behind me and sighed. I was tired, but I was wide awake and far from sleep. Maria curled against the headboard of the bed and I sat next to her.

"Alright, we're here, now spill." She fixed an intense look on my face. I looked at the opposite wall and I spoke with slow dry words. "The snake." Maria tensed and I wrapped an arm around her. "Don't worry, because I'm here." I said. Maria whacked my chest with a small dainty hand and said, "Oh yes, since you're the scariest thing out there and _nothing _would dare go against you."

I apparently needed to show her just how scary I could be. I grabbed Maria's arms and pinned them above her head with one hand, and straddled her, my legs holding her own small ones down. I used the other to place my dagger under her chin and leaned in. "You don't seem to know how dangerous I really am." I whispered. Maria shivered, and replied with a shaky voice, "But you won't hurt me. So why should I think of you as dangerous or scary?"

Content that I had in fact scared her, I leaned back on my heels, my dagger dropping to the bed beside me. "That's right, but you need to know that I'm not as forgiving as you think. I have and will kill something… or someone." I stared at her, a guilty feeling creeping into my chest as I admitted just how unclean my hands were. But Maria just looked at me. Her eyes betrayed nothing if she hated or despised me, but masked it with compassion and warmth.

She lifted her hands and cupped my face. I leaned into it with my eyes closed. "I know. I know that you have done some horrible things." I flinched and that, but she continued. "But that is the past. Since I've known you... well since you've stopped hating me, you've been absolutely wonderful. A true hero." I looked at her through my lashes and saw she was smiling. A warm and gentle smile that practically shone with truth.

"Maria… why do you forgive so easily? How can you love something so bad?" I asked. I don't know if I wanted answers, but she gave me ones that were exactly what I wanted to hear. "Because I don't look for bad things. I look for the good in life and make the best of it. I love you because of you. Who you are when you aren't acting like you're a sinner, but acting like the world has just been lifted from your shoulders. I love _you_."

I smiled and rolled off her onto the bed, my heart full. "Yeah… and I love you because you yell at things that are supposed to be scary." I winked at her and she giggled. "But it's time to go to bed." I added.

"Ah, I suppose you're right… Do you still want me sleep with you?" Maria asked. I laughed and my voice dripped with sarcasm. "Nooo, Princess, I want you to hike back up to your room at two in the morning." I raised my eyebrows at her to make sure she knew I was just kidding.

"Well, it's a good thing I don't do what scary things say, now isn't it?" she replied, shimmying under my arm and into my side. I gathered her up close and held her. She sighed with content and I shut my eyes. I fell asleep almost immediately. The last thing I heard was a slimy, cold voice laughing. _Enjoy it while it lasts, Black Bandit… while it lasts…._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

M

A

R

I

A

Startled. The hours or so that passed between Robin and I that night had me feeling the very definition of the word. First, I was jolted awake by a pale and sweating Robin bursting into my room; and when Robin is scared, it can only be one of three things, two of which can now be removed from the equation: Either Wrolf was after him, his father was mad at him, and the mostly likely, and unfortunately the most frightening of the grouping, there was something that could happen to me.

Only adding to my worries, he kissed me as if I would slip from his grasp in a matter of seconds. When we walked down the stairs to his room, I was aware of the extra pressure that was present in Robins grip on my hand, the shaking in his hand that held his dagger.

He was attempting to hide it, but I could see through his efforts. When we got to the room, I plopped down of the guest bed. It was springier than my own bed, but was by no means any less comfortable. Robin still seemed on edge, but was more relaxed then he had been in the hallway. And when I learned why, I couldn't help but be alarmed.

So, the viper had a way of getting into the manor undetected by Wrolf… that didn't help me any, nor did Robin's comment on him protecting me. When I voiced my opinion, I got one more shock: Robin pinning me. _Haven't we already been through this? _Part of me wondered. But the other, slightly saner part of me was alarmed. Robin was older than me by two years and substantially bigger in size to me, but I had never noticed how this could affect me. I was overwhelmed by how little strength he seemed to need to hold my hands down. One hand was enough! One hand! He had always seemed slimmer than the other men I had met, so I had totally misjudged his strength. He didn't seem to exert any effort, though, to keep me from immobile. He was truly dangerous.

I could feel his muscles ripple and stretch as he leaned down to whisper to me, "You don't seem to know how dangerous I really am." His rich voice filled my body with a strange feeling of fear- a fear that made me shiver, but not because I felt threatened.

After I told Robin for the first time that I really loved him, we curled up to go to sleep again, but my mind raced and refused to let me go to sleep.

What if the viper came for me? Why was this happening now, right after there had been a huge crisis? And what was I going to do about it? I managed to save Moonacre before, but that was to defend my home from something I actually had the power to control… but even I had had to ask Robin for help with that.

I hated not knowing how to fix something and had the urge to run again. At first this was a good idea, but then logic and reason set in. Where would I go to begin with? This was my home and I loved it dearly. And how could I drag myself away from my family, my friends, and most importantly, Robin? It is impossible, and I knew that.

I mauled my thoughts over and over in my mind, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't figure out how to stop this, nor could I fall asleep. Robin's presence helped a little, and I found myself needing more of it. I slid closer to him, every inch of me touching him.

"Princess, you're gonna shove me off the bed if you scoot any closer to me."

I jumped as Robin's voice echoed through the still early morning air. "Goodness gracious, Robin! You almost gave me a heart- attack!" I hissed back, scooting closer just for good measure. As it turned out, Robin wasn't joking about me shoving him off the bed, because I heard a loud _thump _and suddenly was cold on one side.

"Ugh, I told you I would fall!" Robin moaned from the floor. I giggled and peered over the edge of his side of the bed, but he wasn't there! I looked harder, making sure I wasn't missing him in the shadows and said, "Robin?"

I got no reply, but felt strong arms encircle my waist. I squealed and turned my head to see a pair of mischievous brown eyes sparkling back at me. Robin had a grin on his face and was trying not to laugh as I slapped his arm.

"Scare you, Princess?" he teased. "Well of course!" I huff. "When people disappear into thin air, generally that's not a good thing." He sighed and said, "Well, it's not all that uncommon for me to just up and be gone."

I tensed up for some reason, as it sent a feeling of lonely sadness through me. As if sensing he said something wrong, Robin hooked his chin in the hollow of my neck and said, "But don't worry. I wouldn't disappear from you if I had to." I sighed, relieved by his words and replied, "Of course you won't. I'd just hunt you down anyways. Which trap should I use…?"

"Hmm… which one." Was the reply I got. I turned my entire body around so I was facing Robin. "I don't suppose I'll get any sleep now, will I?" I asked. Robin shook his head. "Nope, sorry. I'm wide awake and I have to move." I sighed and stood, leaving Robin propping himself up on his elbows, his gaze never leaving me. "Well for starters I have to go get dressed." I stated, for I was still in the guest room. I turned the handle of the door but it wouldn't budge. Robin chuckled and walk toward it.

He turned the lock and the door clicked open. "Princess, for someone who came from London, you really should know how to use a lock." He paused and looked thoughtful, then continued, "But then again, in London you never used locks either."

This surprised me and I asked, "How would you know that?" he averted his gaze to his bare feet. "Well, you see, I may have snuck into your house once…" I felt my jaw drop.

"What?!" I exclaimed. Robin shushed me and hurried to explain. "My father ordered us to kidnap you, so we went to London to get you. But we got in and made too much noise and you woke up. We high tailed it back here where my father punished me. Understand? It wasn't my choice to break in." Robin's eyes were full of guilty repentance so I forgave him. "Really. You should have told me before!" I said. "Sorry…" He muttered.

I walked out into the hall and Robin followed, quickly pulling his shirt over his head, his hat in hand. We mounted the stairs in silence, and I reached up and took Robin's hat from his head. Placing it on my own, I looked up at him, his eyes were wide and I asked, "Does it suit me?"

"Princess. Why would you want that old thing?" he asked. I could see this irritated him and I found even more fun in it now. "Because… well, because it's _your _hat, of course!" I said. He rolled his eyes and plucked it from my head in an instant and I pouted, my lower lip stuck out.

"What?" Robin asked. I was going to get that hat whether it killed me or not. "You took it away." I said. Robin nodded his head. "It's because its special." He replied. "How so?" I question.

Robin blushes as we reach my door. "No particular reason." He stammers. "Then it's not special." I pursue. Robin sighed and put his hands over his eyes. "Suppose just for a second that it's a secret reason. And just suppose for a moment I tell you. Then what are you going to do?"

I placed my finger on my lips and think. I didn't really come up with a reason, so I said, "I'll just have to figure that out when I find the secret." Robin pushes my door open and silently walks inside. He slumps to the bed in a huff.

"Which dress should I wear today?" I asked him. Robin laughed. "You are asking _me _for clothing ideas? You'd get better results from asking Wrolf." I huffed a breath. Looked like I would have to figure this one out myself.

I walked to my wardrobe and looked at the colorful array of clothes. I had my pretty, yet uncomfortable London dresses, and I pulled a blue one from the rail to get a better look at it.

"Not that one." Robin said. I looked over my shoulder at him and said, "I thought you had no ideas." But I put the dress back anyway. Robin stood and came over to me, peering into the clothing filled closet. He fingered a few of the items when his hand paused next to one made of green satin. He pulled it out, and I realized it was a dress that I had never seen before.

"This one." Robin said. I took it from his hands and slip behind my screen. The satin feels good on my skin and it has a built in corset, one that didn't have to be tightened. I zip up the back of it and it fits me perfectly. I look in the full body mirror and fall instantly in love with the shimmering dress.

It fit me well on my torso, making it look as though I have bigger breasts than in reality, and a slimmer waist. The bottom flared out in a loose, beautiful torrent. It had ivy leaves climbing up it, starting at the bottom right side of the skirt and worked its way up to the left shoulder. The sleeves bubbled out at the shoulders, but came in just above the elbows, a white satin ribbon holding the fabric gathered, while the rest of the sleeve ran free down to my wrist. The collar scooped low, and was braided with green, white, and gold threads.

I stepped out and Robin, relaxed on the bed with his eyes closed, looked up at me. His eyes widened and he rises. He said quietly, "You look beautiful." He drew me in for a hug and our lips met.

"Sorry, but I couldn't help myself." Robin said as we break apart. I grinned and said, "I have a new favorite dress."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

R

O

B  
I

N

Dreamless sleep is probably the best thing for a man to calm his nerves. And having a beautiful girl laying on you isn't bad either. I woke, the room still and dark, but the breath of the person beside me was much too shallow and quick for a dreaming girl. Maria was awake and I wondered if she had gotten any sleep, when I felt the bed give way to air. She had shimmied me right up to the edge of the mattress and I was in danger of falling off. I ended up on the floor anyway and there was no possibility of sleep for either the now wide awake Maria or me, so we went up to her room for her to get dressed.

The smooth jade green dress that caught my eye in her closet looked around ten times better on Maria. It caught her in all the right places and made her look more mature then the already beyond-her-years fifteen year old was. I couldn't help capturing her lips and holding her in my arms.

"I have a new favorite dress." She said. I grinned and replied, "Me, too." She looked ravishing in the dress, but natural and other worldly. She slipped on some flat shoes made of a slightly darker shade of forest green, and she pulled her hair up into a pony tail and secured it with two slim white ribbons with jagged edges tied into a bow. She turned and her face was clear of hair and she looked at peace.

Maria frowned at me and I felt slightly self-conscience. "What?" I asked her, my eyes drifting over my clothes, momentarily lighting on the mirror, but I saw nothing wrong with my attire and my face was the same as usual, only my curls were wilder.

Maria walked slowly toward me, her hands reaching toward my face. I instinctively closed my eyes and I felt her hands touch the curls that peeked from below my hat. Then there was a sudden breeze and I snapped my eyes open, seeing Maria dance away from me, my hat on her head. She backed to her balcony and stood facing me, ready to leap out from my grasp had I thought of grabbing her. I said slowly, adding a playful threat to my voice, "Princess, you shouldn't have done that you know. I won't be held responsible for what happens. "

"Oh, Robin. I do believe this hat likes me better. I might just keep it… and I'm not worried about anything you might do." She giggled. She suddenly changed her manner to something I couldn't believe… something playful yet fierce… something _seductive._ "Besides I'm much more dangerous." She leaned against the rail of the balcony and laid back, her eyes watching my reaction through her lashes.

I leapt toward her, my arms pressed against her sides as I held her on the railing. My breathing came fast, almost a pant. But Maria giggled once again and ducked out of my grasp. She was fast so she made it to the door before me and swung it open. She flew down the stairs like a bird and I was left bounding after her with all the grace of a wolf: hungry and determined.

Maria didn't stop in the dining hall where our game would have been delayed, but sped past toward the front door. Through the open door, I saw Miss Heliotrope rise from her chair and stammer, " M-Maria? Maria, where on earth are you going before breakfast!?" But Maria didn't stop and nor did I, for the chase was on. "Robin? Oh, not you too?!" Miss Heliotrope yelled.

I saw my sister descend the stairs as I reached the door. "Oh leave them be. After all, they are young and in love. Let them play." My dear, dear sister said with a light laugh as the door slammed shut.

I raced after Maria as she sprinted across the lawn, laughing back at me as I gained on her. She was heading toward the edge of the forest when I finally reached her. She had slowed down and turned just as I plowed into her. We tumbled to the ground in a laughing heap, I holding my weight with my elbows and Maria flat on the ground, hands clutching the sides of the hat to keep it on her head.

"Princess, where on earth did you learn to run that way?" I gasped, breathless even from the run.

Maria panted a few breathes before replying, "Well, being chased through the woods by bandits does wonders for your speed and adrenaline." She gave me a coy look.

I leaned down close to her face. Her eyes fluttered and she heaved a sigh. "Princess, you make it very difficult for me to be a gentleman and hold back, did you know?" I softly said, kissing her neck softly. "I promised you it wouldn't be all about this didn't I?" I asked between the kisses I trailed up to her jawline. I paused and looked at her. She nodded, but didn't say anything. Her eyes held a tenderness that could only be matched by what I felt in my heart.

"Just know that I do this because I love you, Maria... Not just your body, but especially your heart, your sarcasm, evens the slaps you have given me! You are truly the most perfect being in existence. And I love you." I closed the distance in between our lips and the fire that erupted in my lips moved to my chest, my heart, my brain. A somewhat new feeling spread through my body and coursed through my veins: Passion.

During the kiss, I reached my hand up over hers and gently took my hat back. Maria only made a slight noise to suggest she didn't like that, but nothing else as our moment continued. We broke apart after a few minutes, each of us needing air, and I rolled off of her and looked at our location.

We were at a large oak tree with a huge trunk and limbs that seemed to stretch on forever. I leaned back against the natural chair and spun the hat in my hands, thinking just how truly luck I was. I lived in the most beautiful place in the world; one that swirled with magic that never seemed to grow old. I had the skill and fortune enough to be an amazing tracker that brought in the majority of my peoples meat. I had everything I could ever want and then some. And I had the blessing of Maria. My life that had been filled with hate and spite was flipped to one full of laughter and happiness.

Maria sat next to me and snatched the hat away, but instead of wearing it she turned it so that she could peer inside it. She gasped and pulled a small blue ribbon from the lining inside, and I leaned back with my eyes closed, internally groaning at how stupid I was for getting sidetracked.

"Is this my hair ribbon… from that time with the false trail?" she asked. I nodded but added, "It's the other half. I cut it when I got home. I kept the one in my hat, the other to track you with…"

She looked at the hat once more, and pulled out the next embarrassing object: A small black handkerchief. "You dropped it… that day of the funeral. I picked it up."

"And you kept it… in your hat…" She eyed me. I nodded. No point keeping it from her. She laughed and pulled something from the inside pocket of the dress. I hadn't noticed her slipping it in in the first place. It was a black cloth; a strip with a single feather on it. "The funeral was the start of it all apparently, though I got this from the forest just beyond here." She said.

"No way… from that time… you kept it?" I stammered. So she had fancied me since then, eh? "Did you like me back then, Princess?" I asked cockily, thinking I knew her answer… but I didn't.

Maria laughed, "Heavens, no! I just thought you were quite handsome and, honestly, I was all too aware of you. I hated you because of your attitude and the kidnapping ordeal. But I love you, as it turns out, and you make me happier than I have or will ever be. I hope I'll be with you forever-" I wrapped an arm around her, cutting her off, unable to contain this ecstasy anymore.

"Then marry me." The words burst forth from my tongue before I had even thought them, though that was exactly what I wanted.

Maria's eyes widened as she looked up at me. My own were probably the same, but I blushed and hastened to cover up. "Er, sorry, Princess… um I don't know why I said that… after all we're so new and the spur of the moment…" I was cut off by a glowing Maria.

"Shut up, Robin. Of course I'll marry you." And she sealed the deal by kissing me. The sweet and tender moment warmed me from the inside out. I broke apart from her and paused. "Come with me, Princess." I didn't elaborate on where we were going, but I tugged her with me as I worked my way through the forest.

We reached the gates to my castle in less than an hour and I wrapped an arm around Maria's shoulders, pulling her close to me; the men in this castle were not to be trusted around beautiful women, and Maria was, unfortunately, a _very _beautiful woman indeed.

The boys looked her up and down, but seeing she belonged to me, they merely watch in the shadows, all their hope for a girl thrown away. Joseph approached me and Maria and ignored me, but paid plenty of attention to Maria, her bosom in particular. "Hey, I'm Joseph, but you can call me Jay. And _you _are?" he asked her, kissing her hand.

"I'm-" "Mine." I cut her off. "Jay" as he now wished to be called, looked at me with grudging envy. He grunted and said, "Taken, huh. That's a shame, really. If you ever get bored, or this old bird takes flight, come see me. I'm always free." He brushed past me and shouldered me harder than he should have. I lost my temper and turned, calling after him, "I won't fly away, MockingJay. Besides, she's taken for life. She's engaged. To _me_." He turned, his eyes flashing with malice for a bitter moment. Then he was gone.

"Don't worry about him, Maria. He is always trying to impersonate me. I take it as mockery and hate him. And he lies." I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "And I swear on my life, I won't take flight." Maria giggled at my rhyme but relaxed slightly as we headed into the castle and up the stairs, until we reached my rough wooden door. I pushed it open and glanced around at the messy space. I dropped my arm and gestured for her to follow me as I went to my bed side table.

I rooted around, digging for what I sought most and finally found it. I turned and opened the soft satin box and took out my mother's silver engagement ring. It had beautiful diamonds placed to resemble a rose, a small, simple, black stone set into the center to add a hint of feeling and shape to it. I slipped it onto Maria's left ring finger, kissing it, and looked up at her, only to see tears spilling over her eyelashes.

I hurried to wipe them, asking, "Maria, what's wrong? If you don't like the ring, I can buy a new one. One from London, or Paris, or even Asia if you wished." Maria sniffled and said, "It's perfect, absolutely perfect! I'm so happy that I'm crying…" I held her head to my shoulder and let a shaky laugh out.

"Oh, good. I thought I had done something wrong!" I said. Maria shook her head, "No! You did everything absolutely perfect!"

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I didn't rush you did I? I hadn't planned on asking you, not yet that is. I was planning on waiting a few years, a few months, at least, but I couldn't wait. Not another moment. But it's ok, we can take things slowly. I can propose to you properly then ."

Maria shook her head violently. "NO! You did everything perfectly, like always. I couldn't wait either, so don't say any more of us waiting longer." I chuckled and then thought of something.

"I might actually have to postpone this engagement though." I said. Maria looked up at me quizzically. I wiped the last tear from her cheek tenderly and continued, "I have to ask your uncle for permission remember?" she nodded her head but said, "Yes, but wait a few weeks, ok? Tonight, announce to him that you wish to start courting me. I'll acted surprised but pleased, and we will court for let's say… two weeks. Then you ask for my hand. Then, we will live Happily. Ever. After."

A smile pricked my lips and I kissed her forehead, "Or as happily as we'll ever be. Bickering and arguing all the way." Maria laughed at this and stood. "Well, should we tell your father then?" she asked. I sighed and nodded, knowing this meant I would be admitting that my father was right, but willing to go at it full force. But I paused and reached back into the drawer and grabbed a large silver locket with my initials on it. I slipped the ring from Maria's finger and placed it into the lockets cavity.

Maria looked confused so I explained with a smile, "We're not supposed to be engaged, remember Princess?" She laughed and said, "I almost miss the feeling of the ring!" I chuckled and draped the locket across her collarbone and lifted it with a final sigh. "This should never come off until the day I put that ring on your finger, is that clear?" I asked. 'Maria nodded and replied coolly, "Naturally." And we left the cluttered room and headed to my father's office to announce the thing that had led to my sister's banishment: That I, a DeNoir, had fallen in love with a Merryweather and planned on marrying her, whether he agreed or not.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, guys! Thank you so much for reading this story and commenting, and giving it you're all around support. Thank you, once again, and please continue to comment on my stories.

-Rin

Chapter 11

M

A

R

I

A

Robin and I are engaged! This was like a fairytale come true! The prince (of sorts) had asked me to marry him and, of course, I said yes. But there was one small problem to this… we weren't even courting yet. So, I guess technically, we weren't engaged… but I preferred to think we were.

The walk to Robin's father's office was a long one, and I was quiet nervous. Robin, oh my strong Robin, was trembling. I saw the tight determination in his eyes and I felt the secure grip he had on my hand telling me this would be okay, but I also saw the paleness of his smooth face, and felt the shaking and slight sweating of his hand. He hadn't always been treated right by his father, and I had a feeling he was thinking the same thing.

"Robin, it'll be fine." I whispered, saying it more to reassure myself then anything. The castle was uncharacteristically quiet and that frightened me more that when it was filled with drunken, wild bandits.

My handsome bird looked down on me with his tawny eyes. "Yes, I know." he replied as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

"You seem… seem so tense." I stated, trying to describe the vibes coming off his shoulders without telling him he seemed scared. This was obviously not the time to.

"Mm I suppose I am… I mean there are reasons I should be."

I looked at him. "Like you could be beaten?" I asked as softly as a breath of wind. Robin's eyes widened and he froze, causing me to stop as well. He stood, staring at me, and a then he laughed a dry laugh. One that lacked humor.

"Oh, Maria… That's not the worst they could do and that's not what I was thinking of!" He took me into a hug and rested his chin on my head. "The thing I'm worried about- scared of, even- is that they'll prevent me from seeing you. They could lock me away, banish me from this area, anything. They sure tried with my sister." I felt him pause and take a deep breath.

"Princess, what I'm most afraid of in this world is losing you."

I couldn't move, the sweet words sinking into my every limb. I just stood there, faced pressed into Robin's chest, thinking how he had voiced my own worst fear as well.

"We had better hurry. It's almost time for lunch, and, thanks to a certain princess, we missed breakfast." Robin looked down at me, his courage and usual demeanor having returned. He took my hand and intertwined our fingers. He swung the pair backwards and forwards and we chatted idly about what we should do with the remainder of the day, after lunch that is.

Eventually, we came upon another set of heavy wooden doors and Robin paused, looking up at the code of arms with a great lion roaring, a crown encircling it mighty head. Robin heaved a breath and muttered, "Qui ne risque rien n'a rien." Nothing venture nothing gain.

Robin pushed the doors open with such ease, I wondered if it was hollow, but I heard the hinges groan as the weight of the solid door pulled on the steel. Standing in the doorway, Robin, turning to look at me, said, "Two options, Princess. You can either come with me while I _discuss_ this with my father." He said "discuss" as though it was an understatement.

"Or, you can stand out here until I come out." _If I come out._ I thought, the words filled in the silence with the words I knew he wouldn't say.

"I'm coming with you." I said automatically, clinging to his arm. Robin smiled down at me, glad I decided to come with him.

"Alrighty then, Princess. Time to announce our courtship to the lord of the Forest." He held his arm out toward me, and I looped my own though. "Let's proceed then, to the main event." I replied, mock manners of rich English ladies coating my voice.

We walked through the door and down a tiny hallway. There, a curtain of velvet blocked the view into what I supposed was Monsieur De Noir's study.

"Father? I have something very important to discuss with you." Robin's voice dropped a few octaves as he spoke.

"Enter." A very sleepy and bored voice drawled. Robin swept the curtain out of the way and entered, me in tow.

Coeur De Noir sat behind a huge desk, of which the entire surface was covered with stacks of papers, old quills, pots of ink. There was literally no room for another piece of paper. He had bags under his eyes and looked thoroughly worn out. When he saw his son, he sat back and sighed, a smile spreading across his chubby face.

"Ah, Robin! What is it you wish to speak to me about?" he asked. I squeezed Robin's hand to give him support, and received a tight squeeze back.

"Father, I would like to request your permission to- to being courting Maria. Maria… Merryweather." He said the last word gingerly, as if it would set a bomb off. He stared at his father, watching his every move, ready to run or defend, whichever was necessary.

Coeur looked thoughtful for a long moment, his hands folded under his chin, elbows propped on the little space left on the desk. Finally, he spoke.

"Very well."

Robin, who clearly was not expecting this answer started rambling at his father, "There is nothing you can do to stop me! I love Maria and plan on marrying her and- wait, what?" He paused, looking wide eyed at his father.

Still calm and placid, Master De Noir replied, "Do what you wish. I approve of Mademoiselle Maria, and I see no reason to keep you from it." There was a moment of silence that followed, broken by Robin's, "Unbelievable." Then all Hell broke loose.

Robin whipped around and picked me up, spinning me in circles, his hat flying off his head, to be forgotten on the floor. "He said yes, Maria! _Yes!_" He repeated. Coeur chuckled and watched as his youngest was as a child in his glee. He had just been given the world it seemed.

He set me back on the ground, his arm still around my waist supporting me as I was a wee bit dizzy. He kissed me then and there, in front of his father, and, when he broke away, leaned his head against mine. "Phase one of this mission, complete." He said, his smile reaching his eyes.

I laughed and nodded. Master De Noir cleared his throat, and Robin stepped away, embarrassed from his sudden outburst and public display of affection.

"Robin, if I might say so, it seems you have found your l'amour vrai." Coeur said.

Robin glanced down at me and nodded. "Yeah, I believe I have, Father." Suddenly his stomach rumbled and the sweet moment was shattered. "Let's go get food." Robin said, taking up my hand as he turned toward the door. "Oh, and Father. Thanks." He smiled at his father and we walked out the office door and down the stairs to the dining hall.

"Sorry it's not your chefs cooking but it'll have to do." Robin told me as we sat to eat. There was a wide spread of meats, similar to what it had been when I had first ventured in here.

"It's fine, so long as there's food." I replied as I started to dig in. Robin smiled at me over his goblet, which I suspected was filled with wine, and he said, "Oh, yes. You'll make a fine De Noir, indeed."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

R

O

B

I

N

Approval was what I had always wanted from my father. And I thought I had pretty muchly thrown that out the window when I turned "traitor" on my own family. Being able to court and marry Maria was the _last _thing I had anticipated being approved.

Maria can eat when she's hungry, that's for sure. Sitting at my table, I ate as I usually do: with my hands. Ripping off chunks of lamb and pork, I hardly noticed that Maria had seemingly abandoned any table manners Miss Heliotrope had pounded into her head, as she was gnawing on a lamb leg. It was all I could do not to laugh out loud.

Maria noticed me choking on a bit of wine that had decided it wanted to go down my windpipe, and saw my hand to my mouth as I obscured the grin that had refused to stay hidden.

"What do you find so funny, Bird Boy?" She asked, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised.

I straightened and covered my grinning face with a goblet I hurriedly picked up. "Nothing." I replied a bit too fast.

"Mhmm sure it's nothing." She replied, eyes narrowing toward me.

"It's nothing… really." I muttered. I took a deep drink from my cup and heard footsteps as Maria approached me, determined to get the answer out of me. And I did _not _wanna risk being whacked in case she took her eating funny as an insult.

Her footsteps proceeded until she stood right next to me and I glanced up at her face, seeing her a stoic. "Yes, Princess?" I asked.

She slid onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. I felt my face warm up and I gulped as she leaned in close to my face. "Now what did you think was so funny?"

"N-Nothing… er, I don't know…" I stammered. I couldn't think straight with her this close.

"Oh, you don't know, do you? Well that's such a shame, seeing as I was going to reward you if you told me." She whispered in my ear, her breath tickling me, causing me to shiver.

"And what was the reward, huh?" I asked, my breath coming shallow. Maria kissed me softly. "For me to know and you not to find out." She said. "That is, unless you suddenly remember what was oh so funny."

I muttered. "Your eating." She leaned in and asked, "What?"

"Your eating… It was funny." I repeated louder. Maria froze and I braced myself for the beating the little princess would unleash on me. But it never came.

Instead she tilted her head back and laughed! This stunned me and I asked, "Maria?" She wiped the tears that had started in her eyes and said, "That's it? I thought it was something worse! Like my dress ripped or something!" I started chuckling too, and soon we were laughing full force, the "reward" forgotten. After all, it was strange that I had thought she would be mad.

"Well, we had best be getting back to the manor now." Maria said, wiping lingering tears that had made their appearance while the laughter had ensued. I nodded and stood, stretching my back.

"Come on, Princess." I held my hand out to her. She took it, a smile lighting her lips. We walked down the hall, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the shadows shift. I whipped around and almost made Maria lose her balance.

"Robin?" She asked, a hint of annoyance pricking her voice.

"Shhh. Something's not right here-" I didn't finish my sentence, because at that moment, a very large object came hurtling out of nowhere. I practically tackled Maria as I shielded her from the projectile, a fiery sensation erupting in my right arm just below the shoulder.

I shook the stars that had appeared out of my eyes, and glanced down to where the pain was and my stomach churned. The sight of the wound worried me. The amount of blood the long gash was emitting was enough to make me dizzy for sure, but the skin around the cut was a pale, sickly, yellow; a sign that there was some strong poison that I didn't know about on the blade of the onyx knife that lay a few feet away.

My skin was starting to have a rotting smell and I knew that my arm was useless. Slithering, scraping sounds and an oddly familiar noise of footsteps began to approach us. I couldn't let them get near Maria, their intended target, and I had to keep her calm.

"Princess, no matter what, keep your eyes closed." I whispered, my energy draining from me. I felt her nod, her frame shaking and her eyes squeezed shut. I knew she was scared and it fueled my adrenaline for what was needed for us to live.

"FATHER! INTRUDER! FATHER, HELP!" I cried, using the last bit of energy I had to yell. In a matter of second I heard thundering footstep coming into the foyer and an irritated hiss, and the culprit stormed away. I lifted my eyelids and saw the blurry image of a man my age with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I had the faint feeling I knew who he was. Then the world was gone, swallowed by a blackness that bordered death.

I woke, squinting up at the dark canopy of a bed. I scrunched my eyebrows and went to rise, but a blinding pain shot through my chest. As I gasped for breath, I heard footsteps enter and I turned my head to see a maid. I was in my room!

"Oh! Master Robin, you're awake!" She said, surprise entering her voice. I felt the other side of my bed jolt and turned my head the other way to see what it was and saw a drowsy Maria sitting bolt upright in a chair next to me.

"R-Robin?" she asked, shaky at first, then she started sobbing and yelled, "Oh, Robin!" Maria flung her arms around my neck and gave me a near suffocating hug.

"Ow, Princess." I whispered, flinching at her weight on my chest, but chuckling all the same and holding her where she was at.

Maria kissed my neck, my hair, my cheeks, my lips, and basically everywhere she could reach. "I didn't think you were going to wake up…" she said, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

I brushed her cheek with my fingers, shushing her at the same time. I studied her face. She honestly didn't look her best; she looked devastated and relived at the same time. Sleep deprived and pale. Basically, she was worse than when her own father had died.

"Maria, of course I would wake up. Why wouldn't I?" I asked. She lowered her forget-me-not blue eyes to my chest and slowly unbuttoned the first five buttons. She looked away after she pulled the material back, tears streaming down her cheeks, silently.

I looked down and saw a lot of bandages wrapped around my ribcage. I pulled them off and gasped.

My entire chest was bruised black and blue, some yellowing. I then moved my gaze to my shoulder. It was bruised worse than my chest, and when I moved it, it seared with pain. I gingerly moved the sleeve of my shirt aside and looked down at what I knew was coming. The wound was blackened around the edges and sewn shut. It had a pus coating on it. I smelled medical alcohol on it and guessed that the pus was from it killing the poison. At least that's what I was hoping.

"It's my fault… you were hurt trying to protect me. I'm the reason you're hurt!" Maria cupped her face with her hands.

"No, Princess, it's not your fault. I would do it again if I had to. So don't blame yourself." I whispered, lacing my fingers through hers. As it turned out, I could still use my right arm to a certain extent without it hurting. With my left I wiped the tears from her face.

"You were unconscious for five days." She said. This shocked me and I asked, "Really?" Maria nodded.

"But, there is some good news…" She looked at my face and I saw she was still holding lingering tears back. I pulled her down to lay next to me and I wrapped an arm around her chest. "And what's that?" I asked.

"My uncle fully trusts you now. He said that he's sorry he ever doubted you. That's what he told me when he brought me clothes."

I realized that Maria was asleep when I woke up and this started questions in my head. "Maria, just how long have you been here?" I looked at her profile and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Five days." She replied as if she had said she'd been here for only five minutes.

"Holy crap! Princess, you didn't need to- why did you-" I was cut off by her saying, "Of course I had to! I didn't know what would happen to you! You went limp after you yelled and when I opened my eyes, the guards were hauling you away! You were _covered _in blood! _Your_ blood! There was a pool of it where we were and then a trail of it leading to where they were taking you. Your face was so… so pale. I thought you were- no, you _were _dying, Robin!" She broke down.

Maria shook and I rubbed her arm thinking over what she had told me. Had I really been dying? I refused to think about it, but I knew she was right. Nature favored Maria, and Death was a part of Nature. Maria knew about these things and probably could feel me slipping away.

"Didn't I promise I wouldn't fly away?" I whispered into her ear. She nodded. "I don't break promises. And there are two I still have to keep." She looked up at me, confused.

"Two?"

"Yes. The first is never to fly away. That one's a given and I wouldn't ever dream of leaving anyway." I glanced down at her. "The second, Miss Merryweather, is to marry you." I smirked at the flush that came to her cheeks. "Did you think I would die before I got to see you in white, finally becoming mine?" I continued.

Maria laughed shakily. "No, I don't suppose you would. Oh, I forgot to tell you… I'm living here for around a month… until you get better… and my rooms in here. With you." She avoided my gaze.

"Seriously?" Was all I could say as I stared at her.


	13. Chapter 13 (Part 1)

Hey guys! So I am doing something a wee bit different, and have to write this chapter in two parts because it's just so ridiculously long. So sorry to all of you who prefer Robin's point of views. His will be after the part two of this chapter. So yeah. Enjoy!

Chapter 13

(Part 1)

M

A

R  
I

A

My heart froze. I felt Robin's weight as he tackled me to the ground. I heard a groan and saw his face pale, but before I could see what had made him shake he looked at me, his eyes sharp but slowly losing their focus.

"Princess, no matter what, keep your eyes closed." He whispered. I could see sweat beading on his white forehead, and his lips turned a light pink. I nodded and closed my eyes tight.

I was shaking, not out of fear, but out of worry for Robin. I felt his arms lower him to his elbows as he tried to keep his main weight from my chest. Always trying to protect me. I smelt a burning, rotting scent as I tried to figure out what was going on. I heard footsteps and a sickening, sliding of scales on the floor as the creature from my nightmare approached.

Suddenly, the eerie scraping and ominous footsteps were interrupted by Robin's loud, deep voice, though it was strained and cracking.

"FATHER! INTRUDER! FATHER, HELP!"

Then he collapsed. Pounding footsteps came rushing down the stairs. There was a hissing noise that resounded in my mind as _Nexxxxt time, Priiiincessss. Your preciousssss Black Heart cannot protect you foreveeeer…_

Then it was gone. I felt the weight of Robin's limp body lift from my chest and my eyes flashed open. There were around twenty men, clothed in black and carrying swords and pistols, surrounding the area. But what really caught my eye was the crimson that was pooled next to me, a runny trail leading to where four men were hauling up a mass the same color.

A flash of white made me realize that that mass was a person. And the hat on that person's head marked him as Robin. His entire right side was dripping red, blood spilling. The smell of it was overwhelming. The sight made me dizzy.

But the feeling that affected me most was the feeling in my gut that said goodbye. It was as if an important friend were leaving for good and never coming back.

Robin was dying. The thoughts shattered my heart, my mind and rendered me useless. I wanted to move but couldn't.

I don't know how long I stood, staring at Robin's blood, but I felt a firm hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Coeur De Noir standing there, his beetle black eyes heavy and sorrowful.

I didn't think. I bolted up the stairs, following the trail of blood down the long corridors, around the maze of the fortress. My heart threatened to burst through my chest, blood pounding in my ears.

"No. No, no, no!" I muttered, the tears nearly blinding me as I reached the closed room at the end of the tunnel. Opening the door, I saw a bunch of new men clustered around Robin, who was lying on a bed. They were pouring water and alcohol over the wound.

Robin's breathing was shallow and nearly stopped a few times.

I shoved past the group, yelling "Let me through! Let me through God dammit!" I made it to the bedside and the sight nearly made me faint.

It was deep, seeping and smelling of rot. The edges were a black hue and I knew that there was poison in the wound.

"Salt water… Quick!" I muttered, breathing from my mouth. "From the sea! It must be from the sea!" I added.

Three burly boys, whom I recognized as Robin's crew rushed out, shoving each other. I knew in my gut what was needed to fully heal him fastest, but that would have to wait until I got him stable. I needed those damn pearls again.

Two of the boys came back in, dripping with sweat and sea water.

"Here, ma'am." The smallest one with freckles said as he handed me a huge wooden pail.

The tallest and skinnier one handed me a sack as well, and muttered, "Seaweed."

The middle, round, red head came wobbling in just after I had used the salt water to clean the wound, the bleeding stopped and clotting.

The boy looked at me with round, pure blue eyes the color of spring water, and with an honest and truthful look, and held his hand out, fingers curled over an object.

"I believe you need these, miss." He whispered. I held my hand out and felt the smooth softness of the objects touch my hands. My eyes widened and I gasped as I saw the white, glowing pearls in my palm.

"How?" I started asking the boy, but he shook his head and pointed at Robin. I hurriedly held the pearls to the wound and closed my eyes, saying a silent prayer that this worked.

"Mother Nature, I seek your power yet again, to save the one I love. Please. Please heal him. Take this cursed evil out of him and let purity seep in." I whispered. I felt my energy drain and smiled lightly, knowing my voice was heard.

Robin sighed in his sleep. His breath evened out and the bleeding had totally stopped, but the gash was still there. I reached for some thread and a needle and sewed it shut, putting medical alcohol over the stitches. I wrapped it in seaweed and gauze.

I sighed and said to those standing in awe around me, "You may move him to his room now." I had to look at them for a moment before everyone surged forward, taking up his or her own job.

"Thank you, madam." The small boy said. I had a chance to study him and saw he was younger than me, perhaps only twelve. He had mousy brown hair that stuck up in many places, and had a peculiar shade of golden brown eyes, only upstaged by Robin's tawny ones, that were rimmed with long dark eyelashes. It made him appear to have natural eyeliner.

The boy had a series of freckles covering his nose that spread to his cheeks. He had dirt on his nose and chin and on his clothes as well. He was dressed in canvas pants that were too short and ragged, and a dark brown jacket with several pockets and patches.

"The name's Chauncy Louis Marshell LeFair." The boy said with a bow. As he rose, he winked at me and said with gusto, "But my friends just call me Mouse."

I smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Mouse." The small boy grinned at the fact that I called him his preferred name.

The stringy red head looked at his shoes. "I'm Christopher Deneil Frauchet. But just call me Neil." I nodded politely at the shy young man, who was older than me by far.

"And I'm simply Swamp." The round boy said. I was taken aback by his abrupt introduction. He cracked a smile. "My real name is an embarrassment to society and men. Come closer and I'll whisper it."

I leaned in and he said, "Stephanie Loid Farmget. And another secret; unlike these guys, I don't descend from the great De Noir clan. Nope, I'm flat out English." He pulled back. His eyes begged me not to laugh or tell the boys, though his friendly smile was enough to fool anyone.

"Well, pleased to meet ya Swamp." I replied.

A clapping resonated around the room from the doorway, and when I looked over, I saw a tall young man with messy straight black hair that dangled in his face, leaving only his left eye open.

He was wearing an outfit similar to Robin's, but was all black. He wore tight black leather pants, combat boots, and a black cotton shirt of some kind. Over this was a black leather jacket full of strategically placed holes. He had his ears pierced and had a cuff and chain hanging down. His bright emerald eyes were accentuated by the dark charcoal underneath. His skin was not quite as tanned as Robin's, but he was not pale.

His finely shaped, full lips curled into a sarcastic smile.

"So you've managed to get the boy's to follow you now, eh, Princess?"

His deep voice was coated with a fine layer of mockery.

"Leave her be, Henry." Mouse said from beside me. He was standing, arms crossed and a stern look on his face. "She's Robin's, and you know how he gets if someone messes with his things." As if to make his point, he popped his finger out at the shadowy Henry, and continued, "You remember what he did to Bauches after he tried taking one of his spoils from the raid down at Primsluer village? Slit his throat before he could even beg for mercy."

This shocked me. Of course I knew that Robin had killed people. But one of his own crew? And the most disturbing was that little Mouse was speaking so casually about it.

"Yes, yes. _Everybody _knows that Golden rule; Touch Robin's nabs and you get stabbed." Henry replied in a sing- song voice.

Mouse nodded, eyes not leaving the sarcastic, dark boy. "Now imagine what'd he'd do if you touched his Princess… you hear him talking about her don't you? _'Oh, Maria. I'll catch that witch!' _ in front of his father, but then you see him later, sitting in front of the balcony muttering, _'Princess… why did you have to be born the Moon Princess _and _a Merryweather?'_" Mouse paused and held his gaze firmly. "Do I make myself clear?"

Henry sighed, "Sure, Mousy. If Robin's little _Princess _is so important he'll kill me…"

I snapped. "Shut the hell up, you annoying prat." I muttered lazily, but glaring at the boy.

"Oh, ho! So Robin wasn't lying then… you _do _have yourself a bit of spirit. I remember seeing you madder than this though. If I'm correct, you kicked him in the-"

"Henry!" Swamp spoke. "That's enough." He said firmly. "The Mistress has had a rough hour. Let's let her rest before she- Oh! There she goes!"

I suddenly blacked out.

I regained consciousness to a smooth steadiness. I was off the ground and being carried.

"Robin?" I muttered sleepily.

"Wrong." Said a rough voice. Henry.

I sighed and opened my eyes. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. I was slightly annoyed that _he _was carrying me, but none of the other boys could hold me I assumed.

"To your _beloved Robin's _room." He replied. He kept his eyes trained on the hallway ahead of him.

"Robin…" I breathed. I couldn't wait to see him. I had to see if he was awake, if he was alright.

"Yes, yes, Princess. I get it. You're desperately, madly, and uncontrollably in love with him. Infatuated with him I'm sure." Henry finally looked down at me, rolling his eyes, a smirk on his face. They weren't menacing. No, just mischievous.

"Is Henry your real name?" I asked. "Everyone else seems to have a nickname or substitute instead."

Henry laughed. "Nope. Actually my real name isn't even close." He looked back down at me.

"Care to share?" I implored.

"Hmm. Not particularly, Prin-" I cut him off.

"Don't. Don't call me that." I warned. Only Robin could call me that. No one else could.

"Alright, alright, how's about… Ria?" He asked, totally serious. What was with him? He was sarcastic and cold not five minutes ago. Now he wants to give me a nickname?

"Sure… if you tell me your real name."

Henry sighed. "Fine. My real name is Camrin Quintius De Noir." We had stopped.

"De Noir?" I asked. He shared Robin's last name. Camrin nodded his head heavily. "Yup. I'm Robin's cousin."

"Then… How'd you get the name Henry?" I whispered.

"Long story. Actually, I was called that after my father gave me up here. Robin's right hand man died and so Uncle Coeur gave me the name of the old fool, Henry. So I've been called since."

I sat still for a moment. I felt bad, in a sense, no one even really knew his real name.

"So, Ria, now you know my sad backstory." Camrin smirked.

"Hmm you gave me a nickname, it's only fair I give you one." I placed a finger to my chin. I smiled and said, "How about Cam!"

Camrin laughed and nodded his head. "Only if it's you Ria." I laughed. He looked a lot better when he smiled.

"Why were you so mean to me before?" I asked. Cam shrugged and replied, "How could I be nice to someone whom my horrid cousin loves?"

"Cam… do you hate Robin?" I asked, shocked.

He laughed a dry laugh with no humor. "Well, obviously." He said.

"How on earth could you dislike him?! He's kind, cute, brave… yes, he is annoying, rude, sarcastic, but he's not at all bad!" I exclaimed. Everyone at the fortress except for Jay seemed to love Robin.

"He took away my mother and my home. He's cruel, too." Cam looked down at me. "He's not always the way he is when he's around you… he puts up a front around people other than you. He only shows you the compassionate side because he loves you."

We were silent the rest of the walk to Robin's room. Cam let me down when we got to the door.

"Hey, Ria. Come find me when you need anything, or if you need to talk. I'm usually in the tower on the other side of the fort… Maybe I can take my front down around you, too… Maybe." Cam smirked, ruffled my hair and strode off, the shadows swallowing him.

In the morning, I was depressed. Robin still hadn't woken up and I felt guilty that this had happened because he cares too much for me. My uncle brought me clothes and gave his condolences as to what happened.

"And, Maria?" he said as he was leaving. "I'm sorry I doubted this young man's love."

I slept the rest of the day, and when I woke that night, I went exploring, needing something to occupy my attention to keep the endless tears at bay.

As I wandered, I heard eerie music drifting through the corridor, vibrating off the walls as a deep bass entered the melody. Soon the music was joined by a sweet, soft, but haunting voice.

_Willows weeping on the breeze;_

_Shallow ponds repeating_

_The words that my beloved sang_

_Sweet but oh so fleeting_

_I hear her voice, high and flying_

_Whispering the cure_

_Singing out her heart so pure_

_Unto me the dying_

_When I fell I thought all was lost_

_I hadn't thought of what it'd cost_

_I did wrong and thought it right_

_I fought against the mighty light_

_How I thought I'd win I don't know_

_But now I reap what I have sown_

_Wings clipped, my flight disowned,_

_From Heaven I was thrown._

I entered the circular room and saw, perched on the very edge of a balcony, the tall, lean figure of Cam. He was strumming an instrument that made the beautiful music.

Cam's eyes reflected the moon as his dark lined eyes looked with a remorseful gleam at the black instrument.

_Is it possible for me to go back_

_To change what I have done?_

_I don't want to be here, amongst the broken_

_To die, to suffer, to be left unspoken_

_Oh here my plea my sweet, sweet love_

_I'm the bad and the wrong _

_I am the fallen one_

I sighed as the song came to an end.

Cam whipped around and said, "Jesus! When did you get here?"

"Oh, um, I'm sorry… I just couldn't sleep and needed a walk." I looked back at the musical instrument and asked, "What is that? It's very pretty."

Cam looked down at his hands and cracked a smile. "It's a guitar."

He looked over at me, saw my look of wonder and held it out. "Wanna try?"

I hesitated, my hand half outstretched. "Is it okay if I do?" I asked. I looked at Cam for reassurance.

"Of course it is. Why would I have asked if you wanted to if it wasn't alright?" he replied, speaking as if this was obvious.

"I was just asking. No need to be rude about it." I huffed. I sure wished Robin were here with me. I missed him and he gave me confidence. Next to Cam, I just felt that I couldn't do anything right.

I took the guitar in my hands and felt it was heavier than Cam made it appear. I almost dropped it and Cam laughed. "Geez, don't break it!" he yelled.

"Sorry…" I muttered. I balanced it on my lap and reached my arm over the top. I had trouble strumming it and Cam had to bite back the laughter.

"Here, Ria…" he said as he stood behind me, one of his large hands on each of mine. He had me hold a triangle shaped object he called the pick and moved my hand up and down across the strings. The sound was pretty, but not as complex as the ones Cam made earlier.

"It sounds different than the song you were just playing." I said.

"Yeah, that's cause you don't know the chords to it yet." He replied.

"Will you teach me?" I asked. I wanted to be able to make the same haunting sound as Cam.

"Sure, if you want to." He replied lazily.

I nodded my head and Cam muttered, "Alrighty then." He leaned in closer so that he was looking over my shoulder at the neck of the guitar and I noticed something strange. He smelled like Robin. Not exactly like him, but very similar. Like the forest. The only difference was that Cam smelled like salt. Like he had been on the ocean or near the water.

"Cam? Have you been at the beach?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

Cam jolted from where he was placing my fingers for the chords and his hand stopped making me strum. He looked at me for a moment. "How'd you know?" he asked.

"By the way you smelled. You smell like the forest- same as Robin- but you also had a salty smell." I answered.

"Oh, well yeah. I have… for work." He said vaguely. I looked at his profile and probed a little deeper. "Work?"

"Yes, Ria. Work." He sighed, standing up. "I do have a job, ya know."

"Well what kind of job is it?" I asked, sitting on the edge of my chair now. I set the guitar on the ground.

"You _really _wanna know?" he asked, his eyes gleaming. I shook my head yes.

"Fine, then I'll tell you. I'm a pirate." Cam said bluntly. "Your love in the next tower takes the villages and forest. He gets praised every time a successful raid happens. I bet you didn't even know that we De Noir handle the ocean as well, eh? I'm the one who's in charge of that, but get not a lick of admiration. I spend the majority of my time on the sea. Of course I'd much rather have the forest, where I can hide or wear black, but that's the leader's job and Robin, of course, is the future leader."

Cam finished with a mocking shake of the head. His eyes were tight and he was now in a bad mood. "I'm sorry… I didn't know you hated it so much." I said softly.

"Hell yes, I hate it! Robin is free to do as he pleases and can get any girl he fancies. I'm away so much that I don't usually get to even _see _the girl I love." Cam looked at the floor. "And now she's gone, too. Stolen away by the ever present, Prince of Thieves."

I felt so bad for Cam and even worse that I had made him tell me this. I wanted to change the subject, so I asked, "Will you play for me?" and I offered him the guitar. He looked at me and a sad smile pulled his lips.

"Sure, Ria." And he took up the guitar and started to play.

_Wishing is a thing for children_

_Who want to fly away_

_The moon above is egging them on_

_Promising it'll be today_

_That they'll find what they're looking for_

_Away from the world below_

_Saying it's in a place that is no more_

_The fairies have all died_

_And Pan no more shall fly_

_Neverland is wasting away_

_But we promised each other_

_That'd we'd come back some day_

_How long has it been_

_Since I have seen your face?_

_The image in my head_

_Is blurry and it's hard to trace_

_The outline of those rose red lips_

_Or the blue of your star-lit eyes_

_The feeling of your fingertips_

_And though…_

_The fairies have all died_

_And Pan no more shall fly_

_Neverland is wasting away_

_But we promised each other_

_That'd we'd come back some day_

Cam stopped singing and the elegant, lonely song drifted to an end. The song inspired hope, but also made me sad about the past, though I'm not sure why.

But what most struck me is the fact that I had heard this song before. "What's this song called, Cam?" I asked. He shook his shaggy hair and replied. "It doesn't have one. I wrote it a long time ago and just left it unnamed." I could have sworn I heard it somewhere when I was young… then it hit me.

"Cam! I've met you before! On the docks in London when I was a girl! You were playing by a big ship and-" I looked at Cam who stood next to me, smiling.

"So you've finally remembered me, Ria." He softly said.


	14. Chapter 14 (Part 2)

Sooo, I finally updated! I am so sorry it took so long! I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I should start updating more! Please leave reviews of whether or not you liked it! Thanks and sorry again,

Rin

Chapter 14

(Part 2)

M

A  
R  
I

A

Part of me was amazed, and part of me was happy. I finally met the boy that was singing on the docks that cold day in London. But to think that he is my love's cousin… that was just so mind blowing.

"So… So you really _are _the boy!" I stammered. Cam nodded his head and replied, "Yep. I've sure changed haven't I?"

He spread his arms out and twirled the way a girl trying on dresses might. He stopped, smirk on his face. "You, however," he lent in, "have not." I swiped at him. "How rude." I laughed.

I remembered the few times I had seen Cam when I was little. I recalled that we had played amongst the fishers and the men loading carts of salmon and trout to ship of to the markets. We'd chase each other while my parents looked through the trunks of new dresses that were up for sale. I had dreaded these until I met the nameless boy. Then things got a little more fun and I found myself looking forward to the trips into town. Then, he disappeared.

Cam and I shot stories back and forth, laughing, as I recollected how he once placed a high- strung lady's purse and we watched, biting back laughs as she opened it to pay and screamed as the cold dead object stared up with blank eyes at her.

Soon, however, the sun rose and I decided to go back to Robin's room. Cam came with and left me at the door with a ruffling of my hair. I sat a Robin's Side and stared at his pale face, his breathing starting to even out.

He was like this because of me. He had used himself as a shield for me, and all I could do was sit here and watch, unknowing of whether or not he would live! Tears sprung in my eyes as I looked at the bruising that slowly was beginning to surface across his chest.

I leaned on my hands and whispered, "Oh, Robin… Why on earth did you have to be such a fool?"

After an immeasurable amount of time, I heard a knock on the door, and the squeak of its hinges as it was pushed open. I heard footsteps approach me and a voice say, "Holy shit, Ria... You don't look so good."

I just nodded my head weakly. Cam sat down and sighed. "As much as I hate him, if it'll make you feel better, I'll sit here and listen for a bit…"

I cast my weary eyes over at him, and nodded. "So, what exactly happened to the poor bastard?"

My eyes brimmed up again and I muttered, "It's my fault."

"What?" Cam asked as he leaned in closer to hear better.

"It's my fault he's like this." I said louder.

Cam shook his head and replied, "Nah, I kinda doubt that." He cast his green eyes toward his down cousin and rolled them. "See, the one thing I get about my cousin is that he'll do the stupidest things… if he has a good reason. And I have a feeling you were his reason."

He looked back at me. I stared back. Then he said the most Robin- like thing that it made me laugh. "What?"

"Nothing… just… The way you said, 'What?' made me think of Robin." I said through the laughs. "Ugh." was the reply. As I wiped the tears from my face, both from laughing and from guilty grief, I looked up at Cam, "Thanks; without that… I don't know what I would've done." I smiled.

Cam smiled back. "No problem."

All of a sudden, the door was flung open and Mouse, Neil, and Swamp trudged in. Mouse came and sat on the edge of the bed in front of me, while Neil stood by the door, looking a little bit awkward. Swamp came about half-way in, eyed Cam and said, suspicion creeping into his voice, "Henry… are you taunting Robin's girl again?"

The name 'Henry' took me by surprise and then I remembered I was the only one who knew of his actual name.

"So what if I was?" Cam's voice was icy in the tone he spoke to the boys. I glanced at him to see him glaring full force at Swamp. Was he this cold to me? "Stand down." Round little Swamp said.

Cam snorted, "Yeah. Since I've always taken orders from _you_." He took a couple of steps toward Swamp and towered over the ball of red hair. But the menacing being in front of him didn't seem to even make him nervous.

"I said, stand down." Swamp said, this time getting in Cam's face. Cam squinted his eyes in annoyance and stomped out of the room. "See ya later, Maria." He waved over his shoulder.

"And good riddance…" muttered Mouse. I looked at them and they grinned at me. "Sorry about him. He's a bit of a downer…" He started explaining. "No, no… its fine." I said, smiling at them weakly. "So what brings you guys here?"

"Oh! We just thought we'd tell you about our newest raid! And…" he paused, "We wanted to check up on Robin. He still hasn't woken up?" Mouse's voice broke a little at the end as he finished in a whisper.

I shook my head.

This routine of their check-ins happened daily over the next few days, with Cam disappearing from the room right before they came in. It seemed the boys and him didn't get along well either.

Then, on the fifth day of Robin being unconscious, my hope was now where to be found. I had cried that entire morning, listening to Cam play his guitar. By the end of the song Cam and I had named Neverland, I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Cam set his guitar down and started rubbing my shaking back. "Ah, Ria. You've just been getting worse, haven't you?" I nodded my head slowly.

"Cam… I just don't know what to do… Since I've been here, and even when he had been trying to catch me, Robin's always been there, and there's always been an escape of some sort." I sobbed into my arms, my head on Robin's big bed.

For a moment it was silent. Then Cam cleared his throat. "You're lucky you know." I glanced up at him. "How, exactly, am I lucky?" I asked.

"You're a girl. You can cry whenever you want. I, kinda, feel like you. I mean, the girl I like isn't dead or anything, but she's nuts over Sir Bandit over there. She's so far gone- well, let's just say it's no use trying to get her to look at me." He got a faraway look in his eyes.

"And who is it that you like, Cam?" I asked, suddenly curious.

A small smile lighted on Cam's lips. "Larissa." He glanced at me and I saw his eyes twinkle. Then they darkened. "She's Robin's maid, but she took the position for her awe of the 'great and mighty Robin DeNoir'! Ugh! She just doesn't see me at all!"

I looked at Cam. He glanced at me and muttered, "What?" I smiled at him, "Maybe you need to tell her this yourself."

"W-What?!" Cam stammered. "As if I could! I mean… I already know she likes Robin so… what good would it do?"

"It would do a world of good. Trust me." I grinned at him. He looked thoughtful, then suddenly, he sat up straight and turned his head to the door, eyes trained to the handle.

"I gotta go Ria. See ya." He stood quickly and marched toward the door. Slipping out without a sound, I was left alone to ponder the new information I had. So Cam knew a little bit of what I was going through. I didn't notice the boys slip in until Mouse was dangling a feather in front of my nose, making me sneeze.

"'Bout time I got yer attention!" he exclaimed. I blinked and apologized. "I'm sorry, I hadn't realized you came in!" I sat back in my chair.

"Hey… have you been crying again?" Mouse said, peering up into my face. I sheepishly smiled. "That easy to tell, huh?" he nodded and said, "Ya know, miss… I have a feeling Robin's gonna wake up real soon… I can feel it in my stomach!" he proudly said.

"So… So don't cry anymore, please?" Mouse's tiny face looked up at me. I had a maternal feeling for him, and I think it's because he's so small, but I'd do just about anything for this little boy. I gathered him up in my lap and hugged him. "Alright, Mouse. I won't cry anymore."

"Good." Was his reply.

After a bit of chit chat, I grew tired so the boys left. I laid my head down and I was asleep before I even hit the bed. And I woke to the sweetest thing that could be given me: Robin waking up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

R  
O  
B  
I  
N

I was passed out for five days, dying. That would be a bad thing, except for the added bonus of Maria staying here for a month.

"Seriously?" I said. Maria grinned nervously and replied, "Surprise!" I blew a puff of air out as I slid down my pillows, mind racing at the thought of what all was going to happen in the days to come.

"Robin," Maria said slowly, puncturing the images of mornings waking up with Maria in my bed. "Your face is turning red. Care to share what you're thinking?"

"Not particularly…" I answered. I looked up at her and asked, "So, how is this going to work?"

"Oh, well, a nurse of yours mentioned briefly that I could have my own room. But I couldn't think straight and kinda tuned her out." Maria shrugged.

"Well, if you want to, I can get you a suite, or…" I paused, trying to find I way to say this without sounding totally like a teenage boy who _really _wanted his girlfriend/fiancé to stay in his room with him- oh wait, that's exactly what I was.

"Or, you could room with me so that if something else happens, I'm right there." I said. Maria's face lit up as she said, "I would really love that!"

I nodded my head and tightened my hold on her.

"There hasn't been anything in the days you were unconscious." Maria said quietly, her voice growing calm and dropping. She was obviously exhausted.

"That's good, Princess. Now, why don't you get some more sleep. We'll talk some more after you wake up." Maria nodded her head and nuzzled into my, holding onto my arm.

After a few minutes, Maria was already in a deep sleep, and I tried piecing together what could've happened over the five day span of darkness, and scratching voices.

I jumped as a knock on the door echoed through the room, the door opening before I had a chance to answer.

"Oi, Ria! I brought you some-" Henry, my deranged, seafaring cousin yelled, backing into the room, arms- and mouth- full of food. When he turned and saw me, eyes open, his own narrowed in contempt.

Spitting the piece of bread he had in his mouth out onto one of the plates. "Oh. You're awake." He said shortly, flicking his head to get some of the hair out of his face.

"And you're back from sea." I glared back. Henry shrugged lazily and replied, "I've been back for about a week."

I stared at him. I must have missed his return with my being busy with Maria.

"Wait." I said. "You said 'Ria'? Why and how do you know her well enough to give her a nickname?" I asked, gesturing to the little princess with my head.

Henry's eyes darted to her and I could see the options he was bouncing between in his eyes. Finally he settled on one, sighing with either disgust or resignation.

"We knew each other when we were kids, and then reconnected a couple of days ago when she passed out after healing you. We've been closer than two peas in a pod since." He walked absently to a cubby beside my window and placed the plates down gently, perching on the sill.

"But don't worry. We're just friends." He added. He picked up a guitar I hadn't noticed before and began strumming a tune. Maria shifted in her sleep, one of her eyes cracking open. Yawning she said, "Cam?"

I didn't know who she was referring to until Henry replied, "Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty." a cocky grin falling onto his face. I narrowed my eyes at how casually he said the flirty sentence.

Maria smiled and said, "It's the best morning I've had in a while." She looked up at me and stretched to give me a quick kiss. I smiled against her lips and when we pulled away, she settled her head against my chest.

"Hey, guys if you could just, oh, I don't know, not be _sweet _in front of me, than that would be great." Henry said, picking the tune up where he had left it. Maria huffed a laugh.

"In your dreams. If you don't like it, then you can get out of our room…" she trailed at the end, eyes caught by the plates of food sitting on the ledge. "Um, but before you leave, why don't you be a gentleman and hand me a plate of that delicious bacon?"

Henry laughed and rose, setting the guitar aside and picked up the plate that was heaped with meat, crossed the room, taking a strip for himself, and set it in front of Maria.

"Your bacon, madam." He said, bowing sarcastically.

"Thank you, sir." Maria replied hungrily, taking a strip and sticking the greasy meat in her mouth, licking her lips afterward.

"Maria… me too." I murmured. I was starting to feel hungry, but I didn't want to remove my arm from her waist, at least not with Henry here, nor did I think I would be able to, my arm beginning to sting.

"Oh, sure." She said, grabbing a soft piece and holding it to my mouth.

"Thank you."

I wanted to make Henry squirm a bit so I licked Maria's fingers, making her blush. "It was delicious."

Henry groaned, grabbed the bread from before and said, "If you decide to be sane, look me up, cuz. See ya later Ria!" He winked at her as he strolled out the door, silence kicking in as soon as the door closed.

"So… Care to tell me about how you met _him_?" I said, detest creeping into my voice. Maria looked up at me.

"Why, Robin, are you jealous?" she gasped, widening her eyes.

"No…" I said, attempting to believe it myself, but the truth was yes. I was very jealous that _Henry _had been the one comforting, talking to, and perhaps even staying with my fiancé when she needed a shoulder to cry on-seeing her red eyes, there had been plenty of those- made my blood boil.

Maria looked up at me, not believing me one bit. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I said, "Okay, fine. I am a _little _jealous. But the majority of it is that I don't trust him. I do, however, trust you."

"Don't worry. He's just a friend that helped me get through the days… and by get through, I mean alive. He basically brought me food, talked to me and made me move around so I wouldn't get become a lump permanently stuck to your bed."

"_Our _bed." I looked down at her face, content in seeing how Maria felt about Henry. She met my eyes, confusion swimming in her blue orbs. "You said our room. So this is our bed."

She smiled, but looked around. "Well, since I'm staying here, I'm going to have to clean up a bit." I looked around at my room, and realized that every surface possible available was covered with dirty clothes, old plates of food, and some of my treats I had stolen.

"Have fun with that." I muttered. She grinned at me cockily and said, "Oh, I will. Imagine all the secrets I can find out about you." And she sat up and made to move toward my dresser, but I hastily bolted up and caught her arm, sending a searing fire up the muscles and into my chest.

"Urgh." I groaned. Maria stopped and turned around, a frown tucked onto her pretty face. Sweeping her hair aside, she took my shirt off and peered at the wound, the lines on her forehead growing deeper.

"What is it, Princess?" I asked, my voice worried.

"Well, I may not be an expert in the field of healing, but this is looking like it was messed with. Or something is irritating it…" She looked at me. "Has it been feeling more sore or even hurting?" I nodded.

"A little while ago when Henry was in here, I moved a bit and it twinged… when you gave me bacon." I remembered.

"Someone's been in here." Maria said, glancing around the tower, staying a bit longer on the door. "I think someone has tampered with you wound, either adding another poison or touching it with dirty objects." She lightly ran her fingertips along the edge of cut and up my chest.

"Just to be safe, I'm going to use the pearls again." She said, not taking her eyes off of her fingers.

"You used them before?" I asked. Maria nodded her head and solemnly said, "Yes, when you were bleeding out."

I wondered how she had retrieved them from the sea, hardly noticing when she drew them from a draw and placed them on the wound.

"I have no idea how this'll feel so just bear with me." She said, as she started her plea to Mother Nature.


End file.
